Running with the Wolves
by yayturtle
Summary: Are you thirteen? If so you're probably not a werewolf. Clare, though suddenly is one. She learns this on her full moon b-day @ 12:00, when Agent Epsilon abducts her and ultimately his goal is to rid her kind in the world. R&R! Plz review and Enjoy!
1. Epsilon

Running with Wolves

I laid in my bed tangled in my covers and stared at the blank white ceiling. I moved my head and looked over to my fish tank. The light on that thing was too bright. So I turned to the dark unlit side of the room. Maybe a pillow would block out the light. I sighed and looked at the clock in less than 10 minutes, at 12:00, I would be 13 years old. How could I sleep now?

Downstairs I heard someone knocking on our door. Out late much? I asked myself secretly directed to the person at the door. I heard my sister/ legal guardian groan, get up from the couch, walk to the door, sigh, open the door and ask, "Can I help you?" She asked this in a somewhat rude, somewhat irritated/ annoyed tone.

The person said something in return and I heard my sister, Liz, shout,

"WHAT? YOU STALKER!! GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!" The person retuned some harsh calm quiet words and my sister once again yelled.

"TCH! GET OUT!!"

At this point I had turned back to the fish tank and door to try and listen, my hearing not being perfect. I was about to turn back around when my sister yelped. I automatically assumed something on the TV had startled her, so I went ahead and turned around. All most time. Not long now. I was 6 minutes away from my birthday and I felt kind of warmish. Then I felt a tingling kind of feeling as if I were being watched. I tensed up, a little frightened.

"Why so tense Clare?"

"Who's there? And H- How'd you know my name?" I stammered.

"We know what you are," Said the stern voice.

"A g-good fighter?"

"You're a were-wolf."

A-a what? Those aren't even real!

"Are you 13?"

"In five minutes."

Wait… why'd I just tell him that.

"Then we're just in time."

"W-Who are you and what in the world are you talking about?" I was afraid to turn around.

"I'm Agent Epsilon and I am here to capture and contain you."

(Insert theme song here)

I stared at the wall in pure horror. Capture and Contain? I wasn't dangerous! I couldn't even stick up for myself at school… most of the time.

I decided to try an attack of some sort just out of fear, and spun around in my bed getting tangled and rolled up in my covers. Gee that was smart.

"What an easy target you are."

Epsilon chuckled at my stupidity. I growled. What was that? A growl? Really? Where was Liz? If I was a werewolf… was Liz one too? While I was asking myself questions I thought I'd never ask myself, a.k.a. fake questions that couldn't possibly be real, Epsilon, with one swift movement, had me gagged and scooped me up as I screamed,

"MUT ME MOWN!!!!"

My cry was muffled and unheard though. He carried me down the stairs not even struggling to keep hold of me. Then the clock struck twelve. I feared what was to happen. I was officially 13. I felt myself warm up and rage arose and bubbled up inside me. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw my sister unconscious on the couch with a dart in her neck. Then rage burst out inside me. A sudden change in power and strength came over me and I gave one powerful kick to Epsilon's face and he dropped me, groaning.

We were out the door and down the porch steps as the full moon lit my face and gleamed down on me. Then and there the major mystery was solved. I burst out, painlessly into a full-blown were-wolf pup. I was about as big as a smallish pony. Or about as big as a great dane, with puppy like facial and bodily features, and snow white almost cream fur.

As I examined myself Epsilon backed away. I did a three sixty glance only to notice that about ten or twenty of Epsilons people were surrounding me, with either a laser gun or tranquilizer gun. I growled and my fur bristled. Then I let out a loud howl. No wolves were for miles unfortunately and I probably only attracted more attention to myself.

Some of the agents closed in on me with some stiff collar, metal pole leash things and while my attention was directed towards one, the other ceased me and snapped one around my neck, stepping back and pulling hard. I whimpered and then another did the same to my upper neck. I tried to growl a deep menacing growl in my throat, but due to the constriction around my throat I epically failed.

Epsilon stepped hastily forward wrapping a muzzle around my snout and locking it behind my head. I stepped back and then I was pulled down. I had stepped back so that my left fore paw, and right hind leg had stepped into a snare trap and I lay twisted on the concrete path with my fore paw pulled all the way back to the joint of my hind leg that connected my hips to my thigh and my right hind leg pulled forward between my fore legs. A heavy mesh wire net was tossed over me and some mini agent, who was smiling wickedly, shot a dart in my shoulder.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the night sky and agents enclosing and surrounding me from all sides. Then I blacked out.


	2. A death sentence

Running with the wolves 2

I awoke suddenly panting hard. I didn't let my eyes open just yet, force of habit. My senses seemed dulled. Then I remembered my horrifying dream. I tried to yawn, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter but something was clamping my jaws shut. It felt like the top of my mouth was strapped to my bottom jawbone. I considered reasons I couldn't move my mouth.

Lock jaw (tetanus) Not likely

Stiffness, possible

Or a muzzle, which I doubt, unless the dream was real.

I finally decided to open my eyes and when I did, I got the strange feeling that my dream might have been real. A cloth was tied tightly over my eyes and under my cheekbone, or throat area. I tried to shake it off but it was useless. I moved a little, but it was the same with every defensive part of my body. My legs and arms were all strapped separately, in different places. A metal loop went over my stomach area and another over my ribs cage. My neck was also strapped down, and from the position I could feel I was on my side.

I struggled silently with occasional throated yelps. Then I felt a pricking feeling in my forearm, or wrist. It ended shortly and when it did I started to hear voices talking. They sounded close and my senses weren't as dull so I perked up my ears to listen, undoubtedly in the nightmare, that wasn't really a dream at all.

"She's awake," said a calm voice.

"Will her straps hold do you think?" A woman asked.

"They, should, after all she is still in her puppy stages," said the voice of the man the night before. That's when I officially decided it was never even part of the nightmare.

"Ok."

"Oh, and hurry with the blood sample, we need to get her in her own cage as soon as possible," instructed the Agent from last night. I believe it was Epsilon as I recalled it...Hence the pricking in my wrist, or forepaw. Then I felt another pinch in my other forepaw. I whimpered, and I heard Epsilon chuckle. The unpleasant sensation went away with another pinch and I heard another voice, this one different, a little younger.

"Shhh… She needs to calm down. Calm down!"

I growled.

"Yeeesh!"

So let me get this straight. He wanted me… to calm down? Really! I was strapped to a table, couldn't see, I was a werewolf for Pete's sake and now they were running blood tests and possibly other tests on me? Why… why do I need to calm down?

At that moment of fright, and confusion, there was a tugging underneath my throat and the blindfold was pulled off. My sight was immediately bombarded with bright white lights nearly blinding me. I got accustomed to it quickly by blinking multiple times and I took a look around. Green agents surrounded me.

"Haven't found how to turn back now have you Miss Clare?"

I was still muzzled. Was that rhetorical? Because I couldn't answer. The woman agent took a giant pole leash complete with a metal straight collar (the kind pounds use) and hooked the collar end around my neck. It fit snuggly and tightly. She handed the leash to Epsilon and pushed a button releasing me from the tight metal straps. I lay there for a second before attempting to stand on the table, before being shoved off by another agent.

I hit a trolley table on my way down and a whole bunch of stuff tipped over, including syringes, a microscope, a couple of books, some of that blue stuff they put around your neck at the dentist, and four tubes half full with the blood they took. Nothing broke, but Epsilon seemed to keep his anger in. He yanked me up, opened a door and brought me into a dimly lighted hall.

We walked all the way down it, passed some exits, and then we slowed to a stop at an empty cell. He hooked my leash onto some complicated hook and cranked open the cell door. The door opened like a garage door except it had thick metal bars.

"You will stay here, in case we need any additional tests, and by the end of the day if we are finished, you will be… released." I should've been more relieved, but the way he said, "released" sent shivers down my spine.

He unhooked the leash, shoved me into the cell, unhooked the collar and cranked it shut. He reached through and undid the muzzle. I smacked my lips and opened and shut my trap for a minute to get used to the feeling. I curled up in a corner and whimpered. And, here… I thought werewolves were supposed to be brave… and I was a wimp.

I looked through the cell bars. Epsilon stood there for a minute watching me, bowed his head and then left. It was if he was already planning where to bury my dead body.

Over the next hours nothing much happened. In the beginning there were several tests but that was all, not all of them being blood tests. Some were fur tests.

"You're sure it's okay? "

"Even if she did hear us, it's not like she could do anything about the situation. She has no say so." There were some more voices, a man's and the younger voice I heard from before. They were both in a quiet whisper but surprisingly I could make out every word.

"So the tests are over that's it? You're just going to put her down now?" Asked the younger one. Now I was scared, but I made no movement.

"That's the plan. Now go back to your training."

"Werewolves are good fighters. The jellyfish might not have worked out but we could train a whole army of werewolves."

"That's a nice idea, but these blood thirsty animals kill people, and it is our job to get rid of them."

"When does it happen?"

"30 min."

Everything went silent then, and the agents walked away. I was almost dead hearing that comment. I was not going to exsist in 30 min.


	3. Great Escape

Running w wolves 3

I was frantic now. I would never see another sunrise, or sunset. I would never eat, or drink, or see Liz again. The only thing I could think of was becoming human again and slip through the bars. I didn't know how though. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and then I heard and felt snaps and pulls all around my body. Were they killing me with some kind of poison gas? No. I looked down at myself. I was me again. I wasn't a wolf.

It was strapless except for the side straps that drooped down low on my arms and a skirt like thing, covered in short white fur. I also had fringed jean leggings covering my legs and a torn up looking glove on one hand. I still had a tail but that would have to do. I then tried my luck with the bars. I slipped through them carefully. They scratched me gently since they were so rough, but it was nothing to worry over. I pushed myself through gracefully and stomped in place silently to get used to the two-leggedness. I walked on through many dreary grey, green halls in search in one of those exits.

Then I saw one and to my relief no one was guarding it. That is also when I heard Epsilon.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He bellowed, furious. That' when my heart started racing and I got all panicky. I ran the door and tried to push it open, but it wasn't budging. The push thing was sure noisy though. I looked back down the hall and backed up. I turned into a wolf. I hoped, that if this didn't work, I was a cute and innocent looking puppy who would be spared.

That's when a reflective piece of metal caught my eye. I was no longer a puppy, if anything, I had grown into a teenager maybe… the puppy stage hadn't lasted long, but who would want a rebellious teen werewolf around? More fur colors had come in as well. There were two triangles under my eyes that were a light, dry, powdery, dirt color. I also had three triangles on my forehead and muzzle the same color as the other two. I a magical blue swirl design that looked like eye shadow, and on my back I had two dirt colored stripes running down it, with one easily silver stripe running down all the way to the tip of my tail. My ears also had silverfish tan tips to them. It was interesting coloring.

While I was gone for that short moment, the agents spotted me.

"Go! "One ordered. The other two sprinted forward, and I made a mad dash for the door. I shut my eyes tight, not knowing when the blow would come, or if I would even make it, but when I head butted the door it exploded off its hinges from the impact.

"Whoa." All of them stopped, but I kept pounding my paws on the ground. Several agents guarding the facility saw me and started firing. I dodged each one carefully. Then I was pounced upon and tackled to the ground by one agent and I bit the arm, holding on to me really hard. He let go yelling, as I got up and shook off the dirt. I ran, only a couple yards away from the gate, and in no time I reached it and plowed through it.

That, though, was a very bad idea… the gate I plowed over was lined with barbed wire, which caught and tore through my skin painfully. I whimpered, but kept going. I didn't want to be caught. I pushed harder and harder exhausting and working my lungs and muscles. After a short distance of running I came to a train yard. I looked in awe at the never-ending amount of tracks. They seemed to go forever. Then I heard footsteps and twigs snapping behind me. That geared me up again. I dashed onto the ever-going tracks as a train whizzed by me, just barely missing me. Then I swiftly entered the maze of parked cargo trains. I slid, dove and climbed over the trains, and then I saw an opportunity to get far away from this place.

I hopped into one of the trains and hid myself among numerous cargo boxes. I returned to my human form and settled into a corner as I listened to confused agents try to find me. Then a sudden realization hit me. Now I'm playing a game called what if. What if they hid some tracking chip in me when I was out? That would be bad. If they had enough time to take two of the four blood tests I saw back in the agent place, they could've had time to test other things. I don't even know how long I had been out.

Fearing this I huddled myself up even tighter into a ball and rocked back and forth in a fetal position. When no one came, I closed my eyes slowly and surprisingly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The little midget

Running with wolves 4

I woke up when the source of transportation I was on lurched to a heavy stop. It was still daylight outside, but I'd felt as if I'd slept for hours, then my scarred, slow mind to remember to use sense that I'd probably slept through the night. I tried to slide open the freight door, but used the car door instead. I peered out; the sun was bright and I was still a bit sluggish from the nap. It took me a bit to become accustomed to the harsh sunlight pounding on the earth below.

When my expert sensitive sight returned to its now regular sharpness I noticed the sun was high enough in the sky for it to be close to noon. Then I heard yelling.

"Whatta stop da train for man?" The first man had a thick Brooklyn accent that was mixed in with a small amount of Mexican. Then a man with an even heavier English accent stated,

"The rail is closed until our foundation finds this creature." I could tell this was one of Epsilon's partners in werewolf kidnapping crime, so I remained still and quiet.

"Heynow, Dat doesn't mean you have da right to shut down da railing,"

The two grown men continued arguing like two year olds and that gave me time to escape without being seen. I looked at them, took a second to make sure they were two deeply involved in the conversation to notice or even care that I was zipping by. I darted quickly into the forest and ran without thinking, I let my instincts take control. That was usually a great thing to do but in this case my gut told me to run like there's no tomorrow, I was currently free, but if Epsilon caught me there really would be no tomorrow.

I felt the cool breeze of the almost still day run through my hair. I no longer had wolf ears but the tail wouldn't leave. I slowed to a stop only slightly exhausted and decided to take a look around. I heard a twig snap nearby. From where the sound came was unknown. So I cautiously backed up careful where I stepped, not making any noise before my back pressed up against something. I jumped up in the air and spun around to see an agent… no just kidding it was a tree. But then a small accented voice piped up from behind me.

"What a show you displayed… and for a tree too." Then mini agent smiled mischievously and walked to me. I turned to run, but was not so fortunate.

He grabbed me by the arm, his leather gloves cold. My first line of defense was flip him, grab his neck and pin him. No need to go hungry when you need the energy. My mind though, still confused repelled the thought of eating him. Instead I forced him down to the ground.

"I- I just want to talk," he choked out.

"What? " I snarled surprised at my own confidence and assertiveness.

"I don't want to kill you… my father does but I want to make you a soldier, a reckless destruction machine. I want to tame you first and teach you tricks and to have no mercy. Like it or not, you're not a human anymore. You are a werewolf and you will either be killed, or you can let me help."

I glared at him. I wasn't an animal like that, I wasn't destructive at least I hadn't been, if anything I had been somewhat whimpy in my human form.

"I'm Francis." I snarled angrily.

"Were wolves can smell out other werewolves, they would be hard to find because most of them have been taken care of, but if any one could gather more you could."

The last word had been somewhat of a squeal, and when I looked down at my hand I noticed it had only gotten tighter around his throat and I let go, fingers sore from the pressure and tightness of my grip. I stared him down with piercing bluish silver eyes. He had a hopeful crooked smile on his pastel green colored face.

"I won't go along with that!" I barked at him. "I prefer freedom."

"You won't get away, I'm offering you a life, and a life full of fighting and tough training, yes, but at least you won't be dead."  
I growled deep in my throat and he must've heard it too because he cringed.

"I myself have tried to escape, and live my own life, but I fail each time. They are smarter and stronger than the younger lot of us, and they have more power."  
"Well you've probably been around them long enough to think like them. Do that and they'll always catch you," I said in a mean tone at him.

Footsteps came up behind me now. I lifted my head and perked up my ears. I could already tell they would be persistent in this chase. They would not give up until I was deceased. I leaped up completely releasing the little green goon, and ran forward at top speed, which must have been about two times faster than the fastest marathon runner could go. I slowed though, finding this speed tired me out more than usual. When I tried again I was too winded to go much faster than an average wolf in human form. That was still pretty fast but not fast enough to shake the death crew.

I continued running. Now I could tell I was going slower, because they were appearing next to me on all sides. One of them jumped out of a tree barreling into me. I yelped and turned into a full wolf. I intensely kicked the agent who attacked me. The force in the jolty movement knocked the agent limply smashing into a tree, breaking several branches and hitting his head on a rock. That had to painful.

As a human I never harmed anything, even when I was being beat up at school, or by my sister, when we were younger, I had never fought back. I would growl at them occasionally, (I now know why) and they would leave.

I sprung up in the air and sprinted forward using every muscle and strength in my body to put as much distance between them and me. Then the ground flew out between my front paws. I yelped loudly. And slipped tumbling down a rocky slope and harshly rolling to a stop in the bottom of the pit. My head smashed up against a shark rock and I tasted blood in my mouth. I could feel various wounds leak blood on my body. I whimpered softly and tried to lift my forepaw, only to have pain shoot up my arm and continue at the shoulder. I turned human with some of the last strength I had and cringed at the pain.

Then through blurry vision I saw the agents looking triumphantly down at me.

"Leave her, she'll die here, she can't climb out and without help she'll bleed to death."

I believed every word. The midget agent mouthed, _no escaping_, and managed to let loose one last growl. The last lingering thought in my mind was RIP Clare.

Then my vision in the now growing dark forest blurred and everything went completely black.

(It is only dark because of a rainstorm)


	5. A new town

Running with Wolves 5

My eyes flittered open and I was no longer in darkness. I moved my fingers back and forth to get an idea where I was and I could instantly tell that I wasn't with the agents. I decided that was a good thing. But I was wet, soaked from what I could tell and I was covered in mud. Lightning flashed in the sky and rain heavily down poured on the dense forest. The rain was battering down so hard it penetrated the forest's thickest layers. Lightning flashed in the sky and the whole forest floor lit up slightly for a millisecond. If I were to survive this, I would have to find the strength to push myself up and climb out.

Raising my better arm I found a rock and used it to propel myself a small length forward. I winced and whimpered at the pain but moved on. My brown hair was matted to my head, neck and shoulders and made a black color from the mud clinging to various strands of hair. I pulled some out as if it made me lighter and made it easier to get up. I slowly pulled myself to my feet once; I grabbed hold of a root and tried to take a step forward. I set my foot down, only to slip and fall forward. I barely caught myself before my face plummeted into a sharp rock infested mud puddle. My leg now had a tear in it, but all I cared about was getting out of there.

It was then I realized I had to be really unlucky. I was about to ask myself how much worse it could get, but I was already way past the downpour stage. Then I heard a rushing noise coming towards me. I looked up at the half tunnel shaped ditch and saw waves and waves of pounding water rushing at me. That gave me a boost of unexpected adrenaline and I discovered a newfound strength and I leaped up the wall of the riverbed and I desperately clung to a branch, which was breaking quickly.

I pulled myself onto the bank with one final yank as the water crashed past me splattering dirty mud water all over me. I breathed a sigh of relief and limped on. The rain pounded hard yet I heard the most unwanted voice in the world.

"So nice to see you are alive Clare."

"No! Not you again! Why me! Why? Go way! Leave me alone!" I growled at him. He and a couple other agents stood to the left of me. I could barely see them through the rain, but I knew they were close. The fact they were shrouded in darkness didn't help either.

"Clare. You don't have to suffer."

"Well I do want to live." Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I rushed for them ready to kill if necessary

I turned into a wolf and slashed at him missing. He tried to attack and I tried to dodge but at this point I was somewhat sluggish and he kicked me hard in the side of my head with his muddy boot. I managed to stay on my feet but slid a yard or so in whatever direction he was kicking me in. I retaliated and took hold of his boot in my jaws and locked them down. The other agents tried to pry me off like an alligator attacking a zookeeper but I wouldn't let go.

When I finally did so, he pushed himself up. My bite hadn't done anything but cause a minor amount of pain. This was due to the dismaying fact he had on tough leather very protective boots.

I took off, not at top speed but at the same speed that comes after running at my top speed. I was lagging back, slower and slower again. Then lighting flashed and a tree lit up and exploded only several yards behind me. The tree lit up the forest illuminating it. It was put out shortly, and when I looked back I saw the agents had been caught behind it. I sprinted forward, my heart pounding through my chest.

I could feel my lungs gasping for oxygen after a short time and slowed myself knowing I needed a fast less tiring pace if I wanted to stay away from the Martians. If you think about it they truly are like that, especially the Francis agent. He is a little green man.

I panted for a moment, and pain electrified me almost. All at once I felt all the pain for the first time since the adrenaline rush. It had finally winded down. I turned to face the approaching agents, but they weren't there. I growled making sure they weren't close enough to hear me and with a frightening amount of pain moved on. I turned human. The tail was no longer there so I looked much more human. I could grow stronger by turning back and forth between the forms. It seemed to give me more strength when I was a wolf.

The rain lightened, and the storm left as quickly as it had seemed to come on. Well if I was awake. The storm was still kind of suddle. It had been a bright sunny day when I exited the freight car. Next the clouds vanished returning to their previous white and fluffy state. I continued on through what was almost now a misty rain. It felt relaxing and when the sun finally peeked around, I looked down at myself and felt glad to be alive. I was a muddy, bloody wreck and now that the rain had cleared I started bleeding again.

I reached back to the back of my head and felt a welt. I brushed my fingers down a little further down, wincing of course, and felt dried blood matting my hair together. I had nothing much to work with so I ripped some of the fabric around my stomach area and tied it around my leg tightly, but gently. I next tore off the hem of my skit and some of the edge of the fringed and singed jean leggings and used that to wrap around my wrist and arm, which was now swelling in various places.

I grunted and moved on feeling a little better about my wounds. Maybe the bleeding would stop. I moved forward crustily and slowly and came to a near by town. It was an older looking town, antique almost. It could've been a great ghost town in a movie or an old western town in an old country movie.

There was one long dirt road going straight through dividing into various buildings. On the left side the old run down buildings looked timeless. When I cracked my neck to look at the right side, there was quite a bit of renovations happening. I chose to walk a long the left side. From the townspeople on both sides I got concerned and suspicious glances in my direction. On the right side of the street a family in matching outfits seemed to be interviewing some people. An interviewee looked at me and his glance seemed powerful enough to draw even more attention to me.

The family turned heads. There were six of them, and three of them weren't even humans, they had like some twisted animals, a dino-ish looking bird, an ape looking thing with big owl looking eyes, and a lizard- a really big lizard.

I looked down at my feet and briskly continued my stroll and put my hand up to block them from seeing my face, which was stupid a) because it looked suspicious and b) because it was my bad arm. I yanked it down, more hurt, and I stomped my foot in frustration. Unfortunately it was my bad leg and I danced around in a circle hoping up and down on my good foot and holding up my bad leg like a fool.

I got even more intense stares. So I kept going, faster and limping. The limp slowly left and I could walk at a slower pace without bobbing too far up or down or to one side. I was also aware of the family continuing to eye me as they talked to the couple. I glanced back at them too. That was a lucky kid. He seemed well cared for, had parents, and didn't have maniac wolf killers after him.

I withdrew back as far as I could into the shadows and shade from the awnings and canopies, above the old timey stores. Then my stomach rumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days, maybe a week. Not only was I weak from injury, I was also weak from hunger, and thirst. Werewolves I guess really didn't have a problem with that though, because it wasn't an insanely painstaking feeling. I felt like at minimum I could go another day before collapsing. I licked my lips at a delicious smell

I was out of the family's view now and I was next to a store. Then a nice looking lady stepped out and saw me walking steadily past like a skeleton.

"Oh Dear, look at you! You are a mess! Can I help you in anyway? I haven't seen you before."  
"Me, aw… nah, I'm good. And I don't have any money right now. I'll c-"

"Nonsense you looked starved."

It's like she read my foggy mind.  
"Well-"

She yanked me inside, and then I got the sense it could be a trap. If it was real though I didn't want her to know my secret.

I was taller than the lady, despite the fact she was wearing rain boots and I was bare foot. She sat me down and closed the door. I sat quietly on a stack of potato sacks probably filled with grain or rice or something. It was like an old fashion market in there. Only an old man sat alone at a table in the back. He looked as if he asleep and he was wearing bright red and yellow trousers like a circus clown. He had a normal white collared buttoned down shirt though and I decided he was harmless.

The lady returned moments later. She was wearing a long pink skirt and a white shirt with a pink butterfly stitched into the bottom of it. She had sweet wise eyes that knew and understood. She handed me a plate with apple slices and a simple grilled cheese, with green beans on the side. Despite the fact I'm half wolf now I devoured the beans first, and then the sandwich and the apples. She then asked if I wished to eat anything else. I shook my head. I could use pity to get my next meal.

"Now," she pushed her voice innocently. "Let's see about cleaning you up getting you some new clothes and your wounds." I shook my head and got up towering over her. I would've though oh now I'm really tall, but I think she was just short.

"No, really I'm good. Thank you for everything but I have to go. It will sound weird but I have secret agents trying to kill me for something my parents did that angered them."

"Are you a criminal?" The lady asked now worried she'd harbored FBI's most wanted.

"No, I'm not, and in this case they might be trying to help the world but they aren't good people." The lady nodded and frowned.

"At least take a jacket. If we have another storm like that it could get messy out."

I nodded, thanked her again, and left the store.


	6. Attack again

Running with Wolves 6

I took a turn out onto the street again. Shortly after I left the lady kicked the man out and he walked in the opposite direction and sat down on a rocker chair. I continued my slow walk through town when I noticed the family describing something to another person. It was the old man in the store they were speaking to now. I crept forward back uptown to hear and then crouched down behind a water barrel and ignored all other sounds but zoomed my hearing in on the conversation and focused it by watching them and not allowing them out of my sight.

"…For a girl… own hair… blue ey… white shirt… kirt and… gings…" I could barely make out their words at the distance I was at but I knew instantly they were talking about me.

I crept quietly away, but unfortunately the ape thing caught my scent or something like that. He made a growling noise and I ran for it. They were working for Epsilon I knew it! I couldn't trust anyone.

"Hey! Wait!"

I kept going. The three humans jogged after me, but then slowed when I kept going. They turned away and interviewed some innocent unknowing kids playing ball about me. I slowed, watching my back and the pain came crawling back into my head and leg. I sighed and turned around while I came to a slow walk. That's when I bumped into more trouble. It was Epsilon. Who else?

"Clare. It wasn't very nice to leave us behind a burning tree." I backed up.

"Leave me alone! Why do you want to kill me so bad? I never did anything to you or anyone else!"

This caught the family's attention though they had moved farther down the town onto the opposite side. They went unnoticed by the agents, but came walking in our direction.

"But you will, Clare, with age, comes time, and some of those times you won't be able to control yourself and you will be hungry. If no food can be found you will be ravenous and wreak havoc on small towns such as this."

This sparked several near by peoples' attentions.

"I never hurt anything! I hate violence!"

"You do? I haven't noticed, you resort to it a lot when you are fighting for your life."

"If people know what you are, you will be hunted, which means you will resort to violence in order to keep your life."

He was right. I proved him right. Why me?

I growled.

Whattcha up to? Oh nothing. I'm just talking to my first real enemy who is out to kill me, about the destruction I'll cause if I'm not dead.

"You are gravely injured, you could die anyway from infection. That would hurt I imagine. It would be slow. We can provide a death that is quick and painless.

"I don't want to die! DO YOU GET THAT? Why would I even surrender to you? Are you insane?" People started to gather.

"Look around you Clare, if you put up a fight here and now, you know what will happen." I got confused looks from the people around me. They were in a wide circle. I rotated in a 360-degree angle. The family was coming up through the crowd still unnoticed. When I looked back Epsilon swung forward with a punch and I sidestepped, it barely missing my nose. People were chattering to the side about the whole thing with comments like, "she's good." Or "Why is he trying to beat up that innocent girl?"

His next move? He jumped up and used his non-injured leg to try and hit me over the head again. I bent into a backbend and popped backup.

He stuck again with a 180 sweep of the foot I bit. That sounds gross, but in his attack he was successful. I was latterly swept off my feet, shot up several feet in the air, and fell flat on my back. There were various comments floating from the crowd.

"Oh that looked painful," "Oh Ow… Eww." I winced. I didn't want to change into a monster everyone wanted to kill at the moment, but I had to if I liked having a life.

I stayed on the ground and shook my head gingerly from side to side, my head wound hurting. Then in one sweet move I kicked up my legs like I was going to hop up like dancers can do when they break-dance, but in the middle I turned into a viscously, large, and frightening wolf. The audience leaped back in one wave when they saw the previously innocent girl turn into an evil beast.

"Hmhm…" Epsilon chuckled. "You've done it now, Clare." He said it like a warning that came to late.

All did was growl and snarl, furious at him for bothering me. I lunged at him but he leaped over me and turned back on his heel. I however and kept going, flying into the sandy gravel, plowing through it. I spit some out of my mouth and knew after I rolled over the pointy mini rocks I definitely had some scratches. I got up and thrashed my head in one direction taking out one agent and then trampling another. I went at Epsilon again but this time he was even more prepared. He leaped into a graceful but powerful kick spiral and kicked me square in my sensitive muzzle. I yelped and backed up. I pawed at my nose and a thick wire was thrown around my neck. IT tightened until it almost broke the skin underneath my tannish white fur.

I snarled and looked up at him, sure my nose was bleeding now. My glare could have killed, but sadly, it didn't. I stood there, head down, ears back, growls rolling up my throat, and breathing heavily. It was a moment and Epsilon grew a triumphant smile. That's when he had done it. I whipped up my neck lightning fast and then yanked it down diagonally in the opposite direction the holder was in. This yanked the female agent up, and still holding on was snapped in that direction along with the metal rope. She went sailing through the air and in several seconds went crashing window.

I was about to attack him again but the woman and man from the strange family seized him.

"Epsilon!"

"Doc, Drew, It is nice to see you again."

"What is your business here?"

"It is pretty clear."

I looked on through somewhat frightened eyes. I breathed steadily in and out, my breath not making a sound. In the time they conversed, (They clearly knew each other, they seemed like rivals at worst. I had feared they were in cahoots with Epsilon's posse.) I thought about everything that had happened, how maybe death was better than being hated and hunted by the world. Then I took back that thought immediately regretting I had it. That's when a loud POW went off and a bullet lodged itself in my side. I wailed out and howled in pain. The boy of the family gasped loudly and the crowd went silent at the sound. My loud deafening yowls and cries grew to a whimper as I collapsed on the dirt. Among the last things I heard from the crowd were loud gasps, some children crying that the big doggie was dead, and Epsilon's menacing laughter before once more blacking out. It felt as if my body was shutting off, and I wasn't sure I'd see another sunset. What is it with me and blacking out every time I become wounded?


	7. The Saturdays

Running with Wolves 7

I felt my eyes moving around darting back and forth in my head and under my closed eye lids and, I let out a heaving sigh and then thoroughly surprised that I was alive and I could feel my eyes, my eyelids bolted open. That was yet a fantastic mistake made by me but a harsh bright blinding light flooded my vision and I shut them tight as a response. I slowly tried reopening them and I looked forward and avoided looking up at all costs.

When my sight was accustomed to the vision blurring light I came to my senses literally. The white haired woman I had seen in the old town, probably the mother of the family was wrapping a white almost glowing bandage around the elbow part of my arm so it was still able to bend, but set at an angle when not in motion.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to stammer to the lady.

"I am not going to hurt you."

My brain still hadn't cleared and was a little groggy so I said something real intelligent.

"That's a funny name."

The white haired lady laughed I looked at her with scared eyes. I was truly scared of this person. I couldn't trust anyone, and I wouldn't and then she spoke.

"No, I mean I'm Drew, but I won't hurt you."

It was then I realized how stupid I had been. What kind of name is not going to hurt you? A weird one, but reassuring.

"What happened?" I clearly remembered that I had no memory whatsoever between the shooting and me blacking out.

"We claimed you had been killed and at first when we looked for your pulse, and couldn't find it and assumed it went dead from the shot. So we though you were surely deceased but then we found a pulse under your lower jaw. We acted and told Epsilon you were dead. Some part of him must have believed us too though he denied it, but he left."

"What if he comes looking?"

"He wo-"

Then a phone rang, at first not recognizing the weird phone i pulled a sheet up with my good arm.

"Hello?" There was rambling on the other side of the phone.

"Oh yeah? Tell him off."

I only caught one word. Epsilon. (From the man on the other line)

"He's here?" I asked in a panicky whisper.

Drew nodded, still watching her husband.

"Don't let him get me!" I said alarmed.

"We won't don't worry.

I tried to get up but Drew forced me down. That hurt. While she continued talking into the phone thing, I settled back a little more, feeling safe for the first time since this whole thing started. Then the door swung open and that safe feeling melted away. I closed my eyes and tried to hide under the sheet but when I peeked back over the white mound of a bed thing, I saw it was just the boy and the ape thing. I craned my neck up now letting the bright white sheet fall.

"Hi. My name is Zak and this is Fiskerton." I hesitated a moment but then charged into the introduction.

"Hi. I'm Clare."

"Cool." Zak nodded his head.

It went silent for a moment before the big ape thing growled something like hi. At first I thought he was growling a warning, but when I listened to what he said it sounded like hi. I guessed that was as close as he got to talking, since he was an animal.

"Fiskerton is a gorilla cat," Zak added.

I wasn't sure how to respond to everything, because I'd pretty much stopped caring and wishing for my old life again. I'd pretty much forgot everything but my sister and the fact my parents were dead.

"Cool." I finally responded.

"So you're a werewolf? That's pretty…awesome." He changed the last word from cool to awesome probably noticing that the word cool was used way to often.

"It's really not," I disagreed.

"What's not awesome about it? You're half wolf!"

"Well I'm glad you think about it that way, but everyone hates you, and you are constantly hunted. Epsilon and his gang keep appearing everywhere trying to kill me. You can't always control yourself."

"I know what that feels like."

"You're a werewolf too?"

"No," he laughed quietly.

"Something much worse actually. I'm not that thing anymore and you don't need to know what it was and I doubt you would if you heard the name, but it was just something that could destroy the world whenever he wanted. I was hunted a lotrancis. Of course., and chased and I had absolutely no idea if I could control it."

"Oh. Then if you knew the feeling why would you think being a werewolf is cool?"

"Well I mean come on, wolves in general are cool, they are brave, they are strong. I mean look at you! If you were a regular human would you be awake right now?"

"I guess not."

"See? Stronger, probably heals faster. So can you like change back and forth whenever you want?"

"Yeah."

"In the movies they can't do that."

"The movies aren't real," I said quietly.

"I know that!" He exclaimed.

The window behind me swung open and not being able to see behind me I panicked. When Zak got into a protective, defensive position along with Fisk, I became even more concerned.

"Relax Zak. I'm not here to hurt you or Clare."

"Then what are you here for Francis?"

Francis. Of course. I hate him almost as much as the other agents.

"Go away!" I roared at him, trying to twist back to see him. This upsetted my bullet wound though, so I sat back down.

"Relax Wolf. "

"Why are you still here?" Zak asked already exasperated with him.

"Epsilon sent me to see if you're parents were lying," He paused briefly. "They were."

"Francis. Don't tell you're dad I'm here!" I pleaded. As if on contact Francis' little communication device acted up.

"Francis? Francis? Is Clare there? Is she in the building?" came Epsilon's fuzzy voice through the wireless transceiver.

My heart was beating like a drum roll to what he would say.


	8. A sentence

Running with Wolves 8

We all stared at Francis, who now put himself in my dangerous view, which also meant endangering himself. Anything in my view is within attacking distance. I whimpered at him and he shushed me! Then a look of final decision shown on is face.

"No, she is not here."

Zak and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But Kur is." Zak gaped at him. I would've gaped too if I knew what he was talking about at the time. Was it the ape? No. As I recalled the ape was a gorilla cat.

"What is kur? Is that you?" I may not remember much about the world but I wasn't stupid. It wasn't obvious but it wasn't hard to figure out either. All attention was turned to me.

Zak nodded.

"You just learned that?" Francis asked me as if I were stupid

"Well yeah."

"Did you know kur has enough power to take over the world."

"Yes."

"So he told you he was kur without using the actual word Kur?"

"Yup," I nodded.

"FRANCIS!" Came the communicator.

"Did he hear all of that?" Zak asked.

"He already knows you're kur."

"I know, I learned that when he tried to catch me but, I mean…" Zak pointed to me with his head, nodding it towards me.

"I don't know." Francis slowly lifted the recording device and pushed the little button that allows him to communicate with. '

"So it is no go on the kur thing?"

"No, Francis, I mean yes. The kur power is dead… long gone, but I do want you to quit the lies and bring Clare to me."

My eyes widened in fright.

At the entrance…

Drew and Doc waited nervously for Francis's reply. When the speaker came back in they heard him meekly reply, "No." This surprised everyone.

Back in the medical room…

"What did you say?"

"I said no," Francis, replied stronger this time.

"I'll try again. Francis get up here, and bring the werewolf."

In a reply, Francis threw the walky talky item down and smashed it with his foot.

At the entrance…

Epsilon stood there, appalled at his clone son/self. He appeared somewhat angry at the whole situation.

"That is IT!" he bellowed. He shoved Doc and Drew out of the way and stomped past them in a huff. He stormed down the stairs and steamed his way through the halls. Doc and Drew looked at each other and rushed to catch up.

"Epsilon. Stop. You have no right to kill her."

"Do I need to explain?" Epsilon sighed pushing open the door to the medical room.

"You see her now, innocent. All werewolves start out that way. Then as time goes by they become ferocious. They can't control themselves. If they are angered they are likely to transform in front of a crowd. If this is done, people will hunt her. She will fight for her life as she has done against me, and in the process people will be hurt. They will be killed, by a once innocent person."

I stared at him from the bed where I lay, and listened to his speech about why werewolves had to die. He laughed sarcastically and frustrated.

"When her aggressive stage sets in you won't be able to stop her. You may trust her now, and ditto with her, but I can guarantee that won't be the case. With her especially, her parents were both werewolves. Do you know what happens when two werewolves are together?"

I stared at him not blinking, intent on hearing what he knew and was saying about my parents and I. I hadn't known the reason they died, or the reason they snuck out at night.

"Her parents were distantly related to the first werewolves ever, they were a powerful clan and the two leaders are the ones they descend from, so long ago. These werewolves were taken out by a type of snake person called the Naga."

Zak's attention was caught at this word just as the rest of the family's was. They obviously knew what in the world a Naga was. I swallowed a lump down my throat knowing the big part about my mom and dad was coming.

"Hundreds of years later after an endless amount of werewolves were caught, her parents got together, and they happened to be the two werewolves that inherited the power of the originals. Put both of the powers together and you get Clare. We killed them off, hoping to stop them from having kids with that power and fortunately we learned that your sister hadn't inherited them, but one of you had to," he paused now addressing me.

"You were too young for us to learn if you would be a werewolf at 13, you were and therefore you have all of your parents power and are more powerful than the oldest generation of were wolves. That is why you must be terminated." He finished.

Hearing about my parents death killed me, but now I knew he had killed them. My sadness turned to anger and I growled at him. He looked up from Francis who was looking at his feet shuffling them around.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I growled in an outburst, tears now rolling down my face. It may seem like nothing much, but you weren't there, you didn't hear his tone, and how proudly he admitted it. Epsilon showed no fear from my words but when I started trying to get up he realized I was serious and yanked Francis to him and pulled him close, as if he were making sure I wouldn't try anything.

"That, will be a huge problem for you. I will give you five days before coming back here on the 5th day, and by then, hopefully you'll have made the right decision." Epsilon turned briskly on his heel, and made a pathetic exit, while trying to look strong, and proud he had done the world the incredible service of slaying werewolves.

I clenched my eyes shut tightly and cried silently. Zak put his hand on my back trying to comfort me and Drew did the same, but it really didn't work. I lay back and curled myself up in a ball. Komodo, the lizard, and Fiskerton the ape stayed in the room by the door, unless Epsilon tried something while I cried myself to sleep.


	9. Breakfast chat

Running with wolves 9

The next morning seemed to come quickly. I awoke myself with a yawn. I turned myself over. I had somehow, painlessly turned myself on my belly. I blinked several times adjusting to the sunlight peeking through the windows and would've smiled seeing another sunset, but after what I remember, I frowned instead.

I saw Fiskerton slumped over Komodo, who was in his lap, in his waiting room like chair. He mumbled something in his sleep that sounded remotely like 'what a stinky dragon'. He must've smelled Komodo because his face seemed to be implanted in the green dragon's belly. Komodo shifted on his lap and Fisk moved his head so it was on one side.

Komodo flicked his tail, which now happened to be near Fiskerton's nose and the gorilla cat sucked in a breath, then another, and then one final one before he sneezed everywhere. I smiled a half smile and he noticed I was awake.

'Gmood morming,' Fiskerton mumbled. My pitiful half smile disappeared and I replied, "Sure." It was a bittersweet answer.

Zak peeked his head in. He was already dressed.

"Hey you're awake. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine I guess, I'm still kind of tired." Right on 'tired' I broke into a yawn and I stretched out my good arm.

"That was an interesting night, last night, I'm sorry about the uh whole thing."

"It wasn't your fault," I sniffled, feeling emotional now. I really had no tears left.

"I know, but still."

"I hear taking" Drew piped from the door. She came in and saved me from further conversation. She plopped Zak's breakfast in his lap on a tray and gently handed me mine. I took the tray and surveyed the food, checking for any sign of poison in case Drew had a now different opinion than before. I sniffed it slightly and caught Zak's eye.

"It's not poisoned," he laughed. I had to smile at this. These were the only people I could trust and I was here sniffing for poison. Wow. We both kind of snickered at this. He picked up a piece of bacon and downed it. Komodo waddled over and sniffed Zak's plate, begging for a piece of food.

"No komodo it's my breakfast, yours is in the kitchen." Komodo frowned and Zak sighed. "Go." Komodo huffed and started his way out but turned invisible and came and stole a piece of bacon off of Zak's plate. Zak face palmed, showing the dragon disapproval, but smiled, remembering I was here, and knew he was trying to cheer me up.

I started on the breakfast and slowly, (trying to maintain manners as a werewolf). I first ate the biscuit, and then the grits. Best for last, I ate the bacon; trying very hard not to devour the plate it was on with it. I finished it up and then downed the water I had been given with it. By this time Zak had long finished eating.

"For a werewolf you sure are a slow eater."

"No, I'm just determined to prove Epsilon wrong. I really just wanted to devour the whole plate."

Zak laughed and got up.

"Ok."

"What?" He started making his way out.

"I'm SERIOUS!"

He laughed. For a moment he stood outside the door before peeking back in to make sure I knew he was still there. He laughed at my pose. My arms were crossed and I had a pretend menacing scowl on my face. Then I lightened up. Forgetting the past wouldn't be hard with Zak. I only needed to dwell on the present. I couldn't undo anything in the past.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and he left. I waited for a while clearing my un-recent memories. I needed the more recent ones to help me keep my own in the world. In moments I had a clear mind, and could no longer dwell on the unpleasant past I'd had, loosing my parents and all. I waited patiently for Zak to come back but nothing came so I finished my breakfast a little quicker than the previous pace. Zak returned about 20 minutes later with a satchel slung over his shoulder.

"So, that took you long enough."

"Hey, I was getting something for you."

"And what would that be?" I asked leaning forward slightly careful not to disturb my wounds too greatly. Zak sat on the bed and plopped the satchel down beside him.

"This. We thought if you were going to survive you'd need some stuff first. We packed, in all 2 weapons, neither of them are amazingly super, but you have claws and fangs too so… yeah… One is like a sharpened boomerang. It slices through hard stuff with ease, but soft stuff, like flesh? Maybe a cut or so, but that's it. Then I have this whip thing also. I guess you could use it to whip things as a defense or tie things up or whatever." I nodded examining the two weapons.

"I think I can manage without a Boomerang, and that one the Whip. Yo did not half to prepare a little kit thing for me. We don't know how long I'll even be around... as in alive." Zak smiled a little when I named the weapons and then continued on.

"We also put an mobile video pone in there in case you needed to get in contact with us at anytime during a mission or if you get lost or something during training."  
"Wait… Training?"

"Well, we figured if you were going to stay here, you might as well train with us as well. Plus, you're safer here than on your own. With Epsilon you've tried your luck long enough alone. He was about to easily catch you when we showed up!"

"More like kill but that makes sense, and if I am going to stay here, then I might as well. If it is alright with you and you're family, because me being here will put you in Epsilon's way and I can see that getting dangerous."

"Epsilon? Pft. Please, we've fought him so many times, it's true he's hard to beat, but he wouldn't dare mortally harm one of us."

"How can you be sure? If you were a werewolf he would."

"Well, yeah, but my time for that kind of stuff is over, being kur and all. It went away when Argost, our deceased enemy stole them from me, but he already had anti kurs powers so he exploded."

"Fascinating story."

"Sure. Anyway, what were we talking about before the training stuff?" I blinked at him and racked my brain to remember what we were talking about only moments before. My mind was still in the forgetful mode.

"Uh… umm… the bag." I pointed.

"Ok, it has a couple of bandages, bottle of water, a whistle…" He sorted through the items and placed them on the bed after he had shown me.

"…And a umm… Swiss army knife." He pulled out the last item and I put out my hand to hold the Swiss knife. He dropped it in my palm. It was cold and metal, but I warmed up to it quickly. I threw it up and down a few times, before realizing my arm started feeling heavy. Most of the pain had added away but the actual injury was still there. I put it next to the other stuff that could help me survive if I needed it in some emergency.

Some of the stuff I zoomed out on was a small blanket for warmth (That's why I have fur) and some kind of homing collar/ necklace. Most of the stuff I could do without but it seemed pretty cool. I was still a bit confused why they were doing all this for me any way.

"Oh wait! I have one more thing!" Out from behind his back I saw a red bow appear, which I hadn't seen come in. He had started slowly only revealing the bow and then yanked out the extra item into my sight.

At first I was a little surprised and confused but then I realized the object in front of my face was a dog bone.

"Here ya go doggie." I glared at him, but gave him a surprising answer as I lightened the glare.

"Thank you! It is beautiful!" I said loudly and genuinely. Zak looked at me shocked as I pretended to gnaw on it. Without actually touching it. Then I continued my glare. I lightened it again when Komodo came waddling through the door begging for the bone, I gave it to him untouched and sat down contently on the ground beside me chewing on his bone.

I smiled at him. Then I looked back up at Zak. He laughed and then I let a chuckle escape myself. Zak was ok for someone who studies monsters for a living, or for someone that was recently rid of a power inside him that was truly evil.


	10. A tour

Running with wolves 10

The rest of the day there I was still pretty banged up, and the day following that, I still had little trouble getting up. Day 3, I was doing miraculously better. Most of the wounds were closed up, and the bones that had been even terribly damaged were almost stronger than the rest of the bones I had. The only thing that still caused minimal pain was my side. This I could see would be helpful, Epsilon would be back in 2 days and I had almost completely healed.

The whole family was in the room, to celebrate me moving about again, or just watching to make sure I didn't bolt. I pushed one leg over the side of the bed, and then the other, slowly and cautiously. Then I carefully moved the other over the side. Then I slid down and my feet touched the floor. I eyed the Saturdays even though I knew I could trust them. Both of my feet had touched down flatly, and I pushed off the bed.

I don't know why I was being careful, some part of me was suspicious of what they might try to do. It was the tamer side to the animal part of me. It was curious, and eager to see if they spared me because I was helpless and they couldn't get a fight out of me, or if they had pitied me, and now that I was better they would turn on me. That bit of me also had no idea whether they had contacted Epsilon.

I thought about this and then shrugged it off. I was acting nervous, or stupid. I looked at them not sure what to say. I had to wait for them to speak first, and thankfully that tailed the silence directly.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Much better than I did when I was kicked off the table in Epsilon's place." I laughed nervously, to see if it was something to joke about. To my relief there was a small amount of laughter from my small collection.

"Follow me!" Zak suddenly said excited about something. Drew and Doc smiled as he jogged out the door. When I didn't make a very big effort to follow I looked to Drew and Doc like a puppy waiting for permission. Drew nodded forward, but Doc was distracted. I went right along though in a fast paced walk after Zak.

He was waiting for me in the hall and let me catch up. I guess he noticed I hadn't followed immediately. I smiled at him and he continued through the doorless door way. Then unexpectedly I gasped silently. His house was huge! It was much larger than I had expected. There was an elevator door in the middle of the room and a bar that seemed to pull itself out of the back wall. It marked the area where the kitchen was along with the pale tiled floor.

There was an island in the kitchen and all the necessary kitchen appliances and furnishings. The living room was amazing as well. It had big wrap around windows. With a couch that looked a like the fabric was a little tough but it also looked like it was stuffed with some extremely soft material. There was a TV and a stereo and a coffee table as well.

The body of the building itself seemed round. Actually more like an oval. There were three openings that lead to other bubble shaped structures of the house. We had come out of one of them. Zak saw me studying everything and smiled.

"As you have probably noticed we are in the den/ kitchen area. We just came from the medical wing of my house, and we are going into the sleeping quarters. Questions yet?" He asked in a showy voice. I nodded back when we were in the other hall; I had vaguely noticed many other doors.

"There are lots of other doorways in the halls and stuff, where do they lead to?"

"Well down that way, it is clearly known as the medical wing, but there is also a weapons vault, the laundry room, and a lab further down in the biggest part."

"Oh," I sighed, based on my experience at Epsilon's and in lab class that was no part of the building I wanted to be in. I wouldn't be able to do anything in there without somehow breaking something or causing a mini explosion.

"Down that way," Zak pointed down the third opening. "We have all the recreational type stuff, like the library, or study, or the gym, or the game room. Fisk and I tricked dad into adding that for us." He whispered under his breath and the fuzzy gorilla cat smiled and spaced beside him as if he was remembering every detail.

"I'd rather hand out there than there," I said pointing honestly. He nodded in agreement.

"Now this way is where all the bed rooms are. Down at the end is my parents' room. We aren't going in there. But first here is my room," he remarked proudly. He opened the door and showed me inside. It was pretty roomy, and nice in there.

"That's Komodo's bed, but he never really uses it, since a my bed is better, b its on the floor, and c its for dogs, and that's why we're giving it to you," he smirked jokingly.

"Haha very funny. Where does Fisk sleep? And Zon? Do they have rooms?"

"No. Fisk usually stays out as long as he can then slumps asleep in some tree, and then catnaps throughout the day, so he's basically nocturnal. And Zon too, she sleeps in her nest that extends from the balcony on the door across from mine." He gestured at the glass door across the hall. I could just barely make out the edged of some giant nest. I nodded at it in acknowledgement that I had listened to Zak.

He backed me out of his clean room and we continued down the hall. We zigzagged back and forth between various closets, bathrooms, and a guest room before stopping at a closed door. He paused at it anfd took a breath. I could feel and hear Doc and Drew creep up to the edge of the hall as if they were waiting for a reaction.

"Well?"

"What?"

" Are you going to finish your tour? What's the last room? I mean other than your parents room…" I trailed and waited.

"This," he said turning the knob and pushing it open, "is your room." Then it hit me that was what Doc and Drew were waiting for. I gasped and my hands flew to cover my gaping mouth.

"What in the world? You guys didn't need to clear a room for me! I would have gladly taken the couch!"

"Yeah, but then we'd all half to sit on dog fur," he jokingly noted.

"Once more haha very funny."  
"It really isn't that much of a deal." He looked past me to his parents waiting to hear he had done a good job presenting it to me, to get approval of his tour to make it the official house tour or whatever (now I was just making stuff up). I could hear them nod through supersensitive ears, and they must have mouthed something because Zak let go of the knob, he was using to lean on and said, "Well, I'll leave you to get settled." He nodded and I walked in. He started down the hall, but I peeked my head out and spoke.

"By the way Zak, I don't shed," I threw at him, I didn't know if it was true yet, but I might as well throw his jokes back at him.

"Thanks." I said. When I had taken in everything and learned where stuff was I would give them a real thank you when we were all sitting down where all of them could hear me.


	11. Thanks

Running with Wolves 11

After the hallway had cleared I looked around my room and dog piled on the bed. It was soft and cushiony, and decorated blue with white bone shapes, Zak's idea. I softly laughed out loud. I lay on the bed; there wasn't much settling to do. I took a minute to soak everything in. Then I looked up. In my room there was the bed, a smooth looking dresser, a mirror above the dresser, a squat table that was a deep brown and pressed against the wall with a radio/ ipod player on top. Of course I didn't have my ipod but whatever it was still a radio!

After I surveyed the white carpet, and the door to the bathroom, and the small closet that hung empty of everything, I sighed and checked out the view. It was quite nice. There were loads of trees and the seaside as well.

I sighed and turned on my heel to saunter out the door. I walked down the slim hall looking over all the doors and windows, and necessary exits. I heard low talking, between the family in the den. I walked slowly to the end of the hall opening into the largest room in the house. I smiled and walked over to them quietly. They didn't seem to notice so I went around to the front of the sofa.

"WHOA!" Zak jumped. "You- just- how'd you- what?"

"I am a little bit sneaky, so get used to it," I smirked. "Oh and I adored the bed cover, so cute." I said sweetly. Doc and Drew looked at each other smiling.

"I want to thank you guys soooooo much for helping me back in the ghost town. Also for patching me up and taking me in for now!"

"For now?" Drew asked straightening herself and shifting her weight as if she disliked the taste of me leaving with Epsilon waiting.

"Well I mean Epsilon is either coming to see if you've killed me or to see if he can do it himself. Either way he IS coming, but I don't know what's safest. Me going out and hiding elsewhere or staying her with you guys."

"Well of course leaving alone is completely out of the question. Epsilon has ways of finding people. You could, but it is risky," Doc said. "I thought you went over this," he mumbled.

"So it's decided we will help protect you," Drew confirmed. I felt good knowing I would be safe here.

"You don't have to do this for me, it just brings trouble to your family," I admitted gesturing to the whole family.

"It might, but it isn't worth loosing a life over."

"I could have just as easily slept on the couch, I mean I really don't know how I could ever repay you, especially in my state… but what could I do?"

"You'll know when, maybe you'll help us in a fight against criminals or something."

"Well you can't sleep on the couch you might shed but maybe you could be our guard dog," Zak returned to the sofa subject and then caught up.

"Woof, woof, you're so hilarious," I told Zak. He only smirked in response.

"Well, anyway thank you soooooo much for doing all this," I said again, reminding them I was very greatfull.

"No problem, we are happy to help," Doc said.

"You're welcome to stay apart of this family for however long you need too."

"Family?" I asked. I honestly couldn't have been happier with a bone, and some chew toys, just kidding I'd rather not get that deeply involved with being a dog, but I couldn't have been happier.

Drew nodded, and then abruptly turned to her husband.

"Speaking of family, I wonder how Doyle is going to take all of this."

Doyle? Was he another pet? A regular one? Like a cat? I would soon find out.


	12. The Gym

Running with wolves 12

"Well, we'll be back momentarily, Zak, why don't you show Clare the gym area, get some training in?" Drew offered more to me than to Zak.

"Sure, C'mon Clare," Zak said now looking a little excited. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the cushiony footstool I had sat on. I barely had enough time to dodge the oncoming side table with Zak yanking me past like a dog on a leash. I trotted, sped up a little to keep up with him. I could've gone much faster but decided against it, since I wasn't sure how long the hall was exactly (I had a good idea) and I wasn't sure which door lead to the gym.

When we arrived at the entrance we walked up a good deal of stairs that went straight up in a continuous line to a small balcony that lead to the door. It was framed with some very sturdy looking metal and it had two large windows, one on top of the other. When Zak pushed the heavy looking door open we walked out onto a canopy. The canopy had windows that allowed you to see into the hall and a staircase that went down, probably perfectly aligned to the one on the way up and at the bottom, the room was wide, and quite large. It could've been an empty auditorium. The far wall was rounded into an oval shape and the floor was matted with orange mats near the middle of the room. The rest of the room had a rubbery yellowish floor, and the walls were a soft black, or dark grey with orange wall lining.

"Interesting color choices," I commented. "It's very different from all the pale, soft colors in the other rooms."

"Yeah, Not many people except us come back here, so we went all out with our theme colors."

"I can definitely see that," I mumbled to myself.

"So quick question, if you're a werewolf…. Are there vampires too?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well the whole twilight thing…"

"No I do not THINK vampires exsist."

"Oh," he said. "That would be cool."

"No it wouldn't! They drink blood! That like couldn't be grosser!"  
"Well wolves eat wild raw things all the time, and its almost always alive, and almost always has blood." I face palmed.

"Hey, ok, I don't eat things like that…"

"Well I mean you must, Epsilon thinks your kind even resorts to eating people!" I sighed.

"Ok well maybe there was one time I was about to rip Francis to shreds…. But I didn't! I controlled myself!" I said regaining the memory of when I exited the train.

"Whoa! What? You almost ate Francis? Now that's just nasty!"

"The point is I didn't and I was in control, I could've but I didn't."

"Stop repeating yourself!"  
"Oh moany groany." I said quitting on the subject. "Ya know? Epsilon thinks all werewolves are uncontrollable murderers but I'm not! I stopped before I ate his little Martian of an agent!" I said just realizing this.

"Martian huh? That's a good one."

"I know right?"

"It's like he's a little green man."

"Why are we talking about this, I thought we were training."

"Yeah, um we're supposed to be but we got off topic," he admitted. "That was probably my fault," he confessed again.

"Yeah… Um well how are we going to train?"

"Umwell…. Let's try combat first," he suggested smiling cheesily.

"Sure," I agreed. I got into a combat crouch and he got in his little stance as well.

"Ready… Set… Go!" He charged at me, which was a bad move, a wolf's instincts tells him/ or her to never strike first, it is the best most surest way to make sure you've lost. I was ready for this and I grabbed him by his ankle and flipped him.

"Ow…. Whoa…" He looked a little dizzy but pulled out of it quickly. He jumped up and leaped back. He smirked and tried an uppercut but I jumped up high enough so I was over his height and kicked him down.

"Hey no fair!" he muttered. It was my turn to smirk. He pulled out his weapon.

"Clare, me the claw, the claw, meet Clare's face." He shot the claw end at me and I dodged as it shot over my head and pulled back. I looked at him then ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh now you're scared?" he chortled. Instead of getting the trapped critter against the wall feeling I ran up the wall and back flipped phasing to a wolf in mid back bend. I smiled and growled. I was much bigger then Zak as a wolf.

"That was too cool!" He told me now distracted. Then I remembered that was the first time he had actually gotten a clear view of me changing into a wolf.

My first action: I pounced and growled pinning his feeble arms down to the ground. I gave him a look that said, "I win," and I got off his back about it.

"Oh! Ok then! I say Remat-"

"Zak, Clare?" Drew asked from inside the videophone.

"Yeah mom?" Zak's reply was a question as he picked up the phone to answer, as he held up one hand to me, keeping me from getting a head start on the rematch. He kept eyeing me while he spoke though.

"Doyle is here, so come on up."  
"K, bye."

"C'mon!" he gestured to me to go up the stairs. "Aren't you going to change?" I shook my head. The stairs were much to thin for me so I jogged backwards and then ran forward springing off my hind legs and catching on to the tough railing and pulling myself up. Zak stared at me mouth swinging open and eyes wide with disbelief. I snickered to my inner self and gave him a look that said, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I turned my head away and I squeezed through the door and jumped off the side of the mini stand. I landed with a thud on all fours and Zak ran and tried to catch up. We slowed to a stop before he jumped a little and then sprinted forward. I went a little faster and nipped at him for even thinking he could beat me.

As we entered the main room in the house my claws clinked on the floor and everyone looked up. Zak was cracking up now for some reason. I have no idea why.

"Doyle, this is Clare-" she was cut off.

"A giant wolf?"

Doc sighed. "Clare do you-" He didn't even need to ask. I turned back into myself with the same ragged and torn clothing on.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." He stated quietly, quickly and seriously.

"Doyle this is Clare in HUMAN form," Zak reintroduced me.

"Zak, she can do it herself," Drew scolded.

"No, I think it's pretty clear who I am," I said taking a look around.

"I'm Doyle. Drew's brother, Zak's uncle." Doyle was a tall muscular looking guy (a little younger looking then Doc); he had red hair that was styled into a Mohawk. It was then that I wondered how in the world he was related to Drew.

"Hey, um Doc, Drew, Do the secret scientists know about this?" he asked. Zak's parents' eyes widened. I looked at Zak who held the same expression.

"Well… Epsilon knows… he was the one who wolf knapped her in the first place."

"And what was he planning on?" Doyle asked.

"He was going to kill me." I cut in now a little concerned myself. "Who are the secret scientists?" I added.

"They're a group of people, we are a part of who discover things before evil people get the chance. They are important and are willing to protect the earth from anything. Which worries me…" Drew trailed. Now I was frozen.

"Epsilon is one of them?" I guessed.

"Yup. The scientists used to be our good friends and then they learned that Zak was kur, and they suddenly grew a little less friendly." Doc explained.

"Why'd you ask Doyle?"

"No reason, but doesn't it seem like Epsilon might try and make them see his side, and gain their help?"  
My eyes searched his face and then the Saturday's faces. I obviously knew what it meant but Zak went on and played the part of Captain Obvious.

"That's right! He is probably going to try to gain their alliance."

I frowned at Zak. Then looked at everyone's faces. All eyes were on me, as if they were awaiting a reaction.

"Well it is good in one way." Everyone stared at me appalled at what I had said.

"Huh?" Zak gaped.

"If that's the case, this means Epsilon believes he can't get me with just his agents. He may have invited more helpers but think about it if I was caught in a fight with him and his crew again, I would have a better chance than I thought."

Drew nodded as she took this in.

"That does seem to make sense," Doyle and Doc avowed at the same time. They slightly glared at each other.

I frowned. Really? I wondered if that was his plan. Didn't Epsilon have like whole squads training up in his little facility? Ugh, anyway…

"We should start training, for real."

"Hold on, maybe Doyle should take this one," Doc put forward.

"Whaaat?" Zak and Drew chimed.

"Me? Why?"

"You seemed to suitably trained Zak for the war, you could try to held Clare, right?"  
"Yea, I mean I guess so," He slowly agreed.

"Then let the training begin," I murmured.


	13. A fight

Running with wolves 13

I took in deep breaths. Doyle's training was a tad tiring, but tough? No. Not for a werewolf anyway. Zak seemed to have a hard time, and yes, Doyle was training me, but Zak decided to train with me so it wouldn't seem as hard. I heard the soft thud of a heart behind me, the raise of an arm, and as fast as lightning I grabbed the fist and used it to twirl around to face Doyle.

"Nice try." Then, I forcefully threw him down by his arm. He clutched his shoulder.

"Ow. Nicely done." He groaned. I smiled. My hearing was improving greatly. If someone was close enough I could here their blood pulse from the heart, or I would hear him or her breathe or disturb the wind when moving a limb or something.

"How do you do that?" he moaned at me.

"What?" I asked beaming down at him.  
"How do you notice me?"

"I heard your breathing, and moving around, and heartbeats, and the crinkling grass," I said being specific. "Where's Zak at?"

"He went to take a break."

"Oh. Want to try again?" I asked thrilled I had beaten him in all 6 rounds.

"No, I'd rather not… well at least, not right now, you're pretty good. Maybe run a few laps and that's it for today." He pushed himself off the dry, dusty ground and brushed off.

"I'll go let Doc and Drew know how you did."

"Ok."

"You can hang out here, I think I see Zak coming." I nodded and he used this to get away from o, dangerous me. I had seriously kicked his butt, and each combat round lasted no more than 45 seconds to a minute. Then my ears picked up and Zak trying to sneak out the door. He crept towards me not making much noise, but his steps were still audible and I heard him sucking in his breath and holding it.

"Sneaking up on me is impossible." I heard him sigh loudly from behind me.

"Ugh! It really is impossible! I don't think could be any quieter!"

"Guess what? My sense of smell is improving."

"And?"

"And you smell like Fiskerton." Zak sniffed his black and orange shirt not seeming to smell anything.

"Wow, I mean really, Wow."

"What?" I asked a little confused or shocked.

"Being a werewolf you have an improved sense of smell and hearing and sight, and taste, and touch and well everything, and being the world's evilest cryptid, all I could do was control creatures you don't see on a regular basis."

"That is pretty cool," I reassured in a soft tone.

"Yeah, but think about it, you're stronger too. And your sense of smell allows you to navigate to almost anywhere."

"There are downsides to some of them though. With the sensitive smell, I can smell everything; even the horrid smells, and they are much stronger than they would be to you. The hearing? Constant noise makes it a little less easy to focus, or think, or sleep. The downside to an excellent sense of taste? Well, lets just put myself in the situation where I'm sick and have to take that disgusting medicine that makes it even more unpleasant. The sight, not really a downside to that, its just useful at night and adjusting to different light, and everything is clearer. And the worst of all is the sense of touch, it really doesn't give me anything extra, except when I get cut or break a bone it is only that much more painful. That sense is one of my least favorites," I ended my speech.

Zak looked at me and nodded. Now he understood, there were disadvantages to being a werewolf.

"While we're talking negative," he said.

"Oh no! I was being negative wasn't I?" As a werewolf I was trying to be as positive and as enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"You left out the absolute worst part," he said smirking.

"What?"

"Epsilon is after you every minute until you die," I frowned at his statement. "Unless, we train and show him he can only give up."

"Right back to training. Wanna race?"  
"You nah, that's already another win… for you."

"That is pointless, well, I guess I'm just going to run laps then. Time me."

"Ok," he sighed. "Wait here until I get back." I remained seated. Then I heard a twig crunch, and a lady walked out. She was in a grayish blue jumpsuit looking outfit with black boots and a helmet, with locks of black hair dangling down her back.

"Hello. I'm Abbey Grey."

"Hi…" I replied suspicious of this person.

"Who are you?" A werewolf who will eat you soon!

"I'm just visiting the Saturdays." I furrowed my brows.

"Really, do you know the youngest one's secret? Zak, I mean."

"It's old news… why are you here?"

"I have a job I have not fulfilled, both my employers are… gone, but I still must finish this task as I want to do it."

"What are you speaking of?" A low growl rumbled in my throat. I knew instantly she was one not to be trusted.

"The Saturdays were against a very powerful TV show host and an employee, I took over the employees business and he went against me by joining them, and though both are gone now, I still remember the request to finish them off. I figured it would be hard to do it alone, so…. I brought two of their enemies with me." All I got from the speech was that she was going to try and hurt the Saturdays. I got up and snarled at her. A look of shock crossed her face and instantly two nasty looking people came up behind her.

One looked like a human Jaws and the other looked ancient, and filled with black magic. I frowned.

"I won't let you hurt them!" I snapped.

"Hmmm… how are you going to stop me?" she asked, and then she spit in disgust (without actually spitting.) "Ugh, I probably should have been more alert. If you're here, it means you are obviously not regular. A low growl appeared from deep inside my throat, at this point, anyone could tell it was not a human sound. The sound I had breathed just seconds ago could only be heard from a wild animal or a canine.

"So what can you do?" She obviously expected me to show her so I did, making the switch between human and wolf. This was unexpected to her though, which made me even more confident that I could beat this bunch. They would be harder to handle than Doyle, but he was fairly easy to beat. Abbey's eyes bugged out for a second. I was now as tall as she was standing on fours in wolf form.

I let her stare, taking a picture of something so weird would have lasted longer, but I was guessing she hadn't brought a camera. She removed something from her belt, and I wasn't quite sure what it was. I cocked my head at first but then growled knowing this object would be hostile to me. I looked at the three of them quickly and then yowled, sending a warning to the Saturdays, but then in the same second, a silent _pew!_ I caught and another howl arose in the air, this time more pained.

That was it. I attacked, but was instantly surrounded by thin looking flames. I eyed the magician; he was trying to pull off some illusion. I charged through and bit into the sorcerer's unprotected shoulder. He wailed and jerked away tearing more skin. Then he socked me in the eye. I whimpered but slashed my sharp claws at Abbey. She fell wounded and then I turned to Jaws. I snarled, slashed and bit. He grabbed hold of my fore leg and bit through the thin skin cover bone.

I bellowed in pain and anger. I winced and completely turned my back on the sorcerer, which was not the best thing to do. He kicked me hard in the ribs, which knocked the air out of me. I felt tired now and I whimpered. Then a blast of hot fire cruised over my head and into Jaws' face. I had to smirk at the thought of what he was feeling. I turned and saw that the Saturdays to my aide. I was happy to see them, ok and helping, but scared for them at the same time. I slashed once more before springing back then going back in for a head butt. I head butted Abbey just as she was getting up and I almost smiled a wolfy smile. Adrenaline pumped through my veins.

I was excited. It was as if I was enjoying the fight. I was enjoying the rush, fighting a suitable opponent, getting my energy out, and hurting bad people. I barked a dog like bark and lunged all my wolf pounds onto the illusionist. That must have been a devastating blow to him, because I felt my muscles harden like a boulder and smash into him. I heard several cracks and first thought had me wondering which bone in his body had snapped into several pieces, but then I noticed it wasn't just him with the bone breaks.

I yowled out and whined the force of my muscles pounding down hard and hitting something had cracked one of my ribs. I winced and backed off and collapsed eyes shut tight trying to ward off pain at the feet of the family. Doc and Drew were the first to start their attack. Drew used her sword to fend off Jaws while Doc smacked the sorcerer around. Doyle joined in the fight too. Abbey was the one he attacked and for some reason he winced and then started in combat. Abbey reached for another thing in her belt and then threw something forcefully on the ground, and there was a loud CRACKBANG! And smoke exploded everywhere, and then faded.

Doc, Drew and Doyle toppled back from the force and surprise. Doyle seemed to take the worst from the small blast of sparks and smoke, but recovered quickly.

Long before the smoke cleared I saw that the villains had as well. They were nowhere in sight.


	14. New abilities and a fish king

Running with wolves 14

Through the whole mess I had barely noticed that Zak had stayed by my side instead of joining the fight. He seemed to watch over and protect me. The second Drew, Doc and Doyle recovered they were over by my side too. I whined.

"Ugh," Drew muttered. "It is so hard to see wounds with all the fur." I swiftly transformed to a human and instantly most of the family gasped.

"What?" I asked. Drew gently caressed my arm where Jaws bit me and I winced. Then she started to go near my eye but withdrew like she was positive it would cause me pain.

"You have a black eye," she said, when she noticed me watching her. Doc grunted.

"It will heal quickly, and so will the bite," I assured them and as if on cue I felt the throbbing around my eye go down. Doc and Drew stared at me in disbelief.

"What? " I questioned again.

"Your eye… it just stopped, now its just… like a… like a bruise."

"I told you I could heal quickly."

"That is kind of weird," Zak said. "It'd take me at least a week to get rid of one of those!"

"How do you feel?"

I tried pushing myself up as I looked at the dissolving openings in my arm, before wincing.

"I'm- oh- ow… I think one of my ribs is cracked."

"It probably is."

Fisk then appeared through the door and Zak gave him an order.

"Pick her up, but be careful."

Without much objection I was lifted into the air by a friendly, furry, monkey cat. He carried me through the door and back to the medical room. That was the last place I wished to be. Over the next 20 minutes not much happened. I was x-rayed and it turned out that the crack hadn't been so bad, but there were a couple of them. They should heal before Epsilon comes back to get me in two days.

I was bandaged quickly and given some kind of pain reliever. It was almost nightfall then and I was dead tired. IT had been a big day. I was excited to sleep in my new bed rather than in the medical room. I curled up into a ball as best as I could without disrupting my rub cage. I cuddled up to the cozy dog bone blanket and thought about my day.

I left the medical room.

I was given a tour and got a room.

I trained.

I met Doyle.

I trained some more.

I got beat up.

And somehow I was landed back in the medical room again.

I shut my eyes and slowly drifted into a deep peaceful slumber.

When I awoke again the sun was shining brightly through the closed shades of the window. I slowly got up the light in the room was dim but warming. My eyes hadn't needed to adjust to this light so they shot open. I pushed myself up. Jaws' bite seemed to of finish healing nicely and when I looked into the mirror the black eye was almost completely gone. My side ached from finally recovering from the bullet wound along with my rib cage, which no longer caused great pain. I lethargically moved to the blinds and opened so more sunlight peeked in. I looked out at the scenery and saw Zak. He was fighting with someone. I could see very clearly their expressions, but I couldn't quite tell if it was real or not.

The other person or boy was odd looking. He was a soft blue color and he had big red eyes and no nose. He looked a little scaly like a serpent of a fish.

I growled and glowered down at the fight and hoped it wasn't real. I hoped there was no real danger, the only thing keeping me not tearing down there to help was the fact that Zak looked fine, and he was doing good along with the truth that Doc and Drew hadn't come to save him already. I went to investigate anyway. I crept down the hall quietly and swiftly. I took the stairs down and then phased into the wolf form and crawled outside. Looking about the nice day I came around the building and stuck to the wall, then when I deviated from the wall I stood straight and tall in front of the two boys wrestling on the ground.

The blue guy pinned Zak's arms down, and I shifted my wait and the kid's head snapped out and he caught me in his gaze. His red eyes popped and he stared at the giant wolf in front of him.

"Ulraj what is i-" he paused and craned his neck back as far as he could up against the ground.

"Oh hey, Clare." I continued my scowl at the guy who had Zak pinned.

"It's okay we were just practicing hand to and combat fights."

"Who is that?" The guy apparently named Ulraj asked shakily in a whisper.

"That's Clare."

"A new pet?" he asked calming down. I growled at the word pet.

"No, she's a werewolf." It was Zak's turn I growled at him for handing out information that was better kept a secret freely.

"Well you are, and what am I supposed to say? You gave yourself away," he mumbled. I let down my head and my ears went limp and I shook it back and forth knowing I had practically screamed I'm a werewolf, when I changed my appearance, of course Zak wouldn't keep an oversized wolf as a pet. Would he?

"Clare this is Ulraj, would you mind uh, turning human? Seeing a giant wolf usually freaks people out. And Ulraj, doesn't usually show even the smallest amount of fear."

"Actually its just a little overwhelming," he grunted.

"Yeah sure," Zak grunted. I made the switch between wolf and human and Ulraj let out a sigh of relief.

"I was really that scary?" I asked smoothly.

"You were not scary, just overwhelming!" Ulraj said. I snapped my teeth at him.

"How dare you snap at the king!" He hissed.

"Ha! King? You're like no older than Zak!"

"And now you laugh? It's on!"

"Uh- Ulraj? Maybe it's not the best idea to challenge her. I grinned evilly at him.

"I'm sure I cold take her!"

"Uh, no you can't, both of us put together couldn't beat her! Doyle and I couldn't even beat her. We were no where close."

"I know that's true," I smirked.

Ulraj sighed and let it go.

"Hey, why don't we go back to the house, we need to get more training done before Epsilon attacks. Unless… Clare are you feeling better?"

"Yup," I lied. My ribs still felt fragile, but I could pull it off.

"Ok then. Ulraj can help this time! And hopefully we won't have another disaster but… I have nothing more to say on the subject," Zak decided.

I ran after Zak and Ulraj cautiously followed behind me. When we got inside Doyle was all ready with loads of training items in his arms. All of his hard-core training stuff was piled up in front of his face. I stared at him as he accidentally pranced around the room keeping his stuff from falling to the ground.

"Clare, Zak, if you want to help out that would be finaaaah!" He leaned forward to keep from dropping the whole pile and to keep from falling himself. He seemed to maintain fine balance after that though.

"You're doing great uncle Doyle," Zak said. Doyle turned his head and seemed to notice the royal fish out of his peripheral vision.

"Oh hey Ulraj."

"Hello."

"Clare, if you're just going to stand there make your way to the gym. You, Mini-man, and Fisk are going first."

"What? Really Doyle? Me? A-and Fisk? We can't do that!"

"Look, right now I am kind of sort of busy and would appreciate help, but if you're going to complain, I don't care. It's her training anyway… not yours."

I nodded and hurried to the gym. I skittered across the carpet, and from expert hearing I heard Zak and Ulraj whispering something back and forth… like I cared! I continued to make my way up the stairs and went forth through the door and into the empty gym. I sighed.

Epsilon would come tomorrow. I sighed.

"This probably won't end well for me," I muttered under my breath so no one could hear me.

"Hey, um Zak said to give this to you," came Ulraj's voice. He handed me a chew toy.

"What? No! Ulraj! You don't tell her I told you to!" Zak popped up from underneath the windowsill in the room. I turned saw him, his eyes widened, and he went back down.

"Zak! Give it up! I saw you!" I said annoyed to a point.

"Ugh…" He face palmed but came up. He turned into the doorway and leaned against the glass he had been on the other side of only seconds ago.

"Ok, Clare, Fisk is helping Doyle with his stuff. They'll be here in a minute."

"Got it."

We waited and when Fiskerton and Doyle came I jumped off the canopy. We trained long and hard until about noon. Then we all took a lunch break. Zak and Ulraj sat on one side of a table and I on another. I scarfed down a huge amount of roast beef and some kind of fish before I was full. Zak was still eating at that time, but Ulraj was just gaping.

"How can you even fit that much in your stomach?"

"I'm a wolf."

"Aren't you worried your stomach will explode or something?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Nevermind."

I got up from the table and trotted down a step to gaze out the window. I frowned. The lingering thought in my head that Epsilon was coming tomorrow wouldn't let me be. The fact he was coming to make sure I was dead or kill me was even worse. I growled unaware of two sets of eyes watching me carefully.

I recalled the moment when Epsilon had made his sentence and told me what he had done. I knew I had tried to forget my past but this was a hard thing to keep forgotten. I growled again this time with a ting of a hiss mixed in. Maybe I needed to remember this, to keep me angry and unstoppable.

"Clare? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said shakily. No doubt Zak knew what I was thinking of at the moment. I knew he knew full well what because he remained silent on the subject. I felt anger boiling up inside me and I turned furiously and ran down the stairs. I grabbed the nearest rock and crumpled it to dust with my hand. Zak and Ulraj who had followed me out and stood in the doorway grew looks of shock. Zak's shock slowly faded to worry, and Ulraj just remained shock, no concern whatsoever crossing his fishy face.

"Clare… Maybe you should take a break and clear your mind," Zak suggested. I had no intent at the moment to listen to him.

I brusquely turned on my heel and swung my fists around. One hit a tree, but that didn't stop it and it tore through the trunk. It wasn't very thick or tall. As my wrist and fist chopped it down, brushing against the bark and slicing the wood my hand hurt from all the scratches, and splinters. It healed quickly though and the tree fell. Zak stared at me in awe.

"I can see why you don't like sparring with her," Ulraj grunted as he dodged a tree limb.

"Clare! Snap out of it! Calm down!"

"Wow, getting cryptid creatures to listen is a lot more complicated nowadays," the fish king said.

"Cryptid? I'm not a cryptid! I'm a werewolf! They count more as monsters than cryptids. I'm not sure I could be classified in the cryptids group," I paid no attention to anything I was saying. I growled.

"Cool down," Zak continued.

I growled a rough sigh. I looked at my feet then back up at him. I shook my head, slightly amazed I hadn't transformed yet, slightly upset about my parents, and slightly showing Zak he didn't understand my anger. I looked down at the poor tree I had knocked over. I turned and sprinted then. Zak was right. I needed to get away, clear my mind… I needed to think… about other things, besides training.

I went and sat by the seaside on a slippery mossy boulder. Water lapped up and down on the rock on which I sat. Every time it withdrew and pushed forward I was sprayed. I sat with my head sitting on top of my knees and my arms wrapped around me, grabbing the ankle on the opposite side of them.

I sat here a while before returning despite the fact that training called. Literally. Doyle was calling my name all over the place. I remained silent and cool. If I could do to Epsilon what I did to that unfortunate baby oak, I was good on training.


	15. Ideas

Running with Wolves 15

Suddenly hands grabbed my shoulders and I spread my arms out to keep balance but then I fell and I was soaked with tons of wet water.

"Clare!" I heard a voice call my name but I was still submerged in the water. I pumped myself up and broke surface. I gasped for air and shook my hair dry. I blinked water out of my eyes and shook like a wet dog.

Zak reached for me and I grabbed his hand. He tried pulling me up but it was more my strength getting me up than his. He pulled me onto the boulder then tugged me onto a patch of vivid green grass. I was stretched out on my stomach. I lifted my head and saw Zak.

"Hey… Clare… I found you." He laughed nervously and smiled like he had just tripped a school bully. "And now you're all wet… haha… silly Clare. I didn't push you!" He blurted. He used hopeful false cheer at first and then became serious.

"Then what did you do?" I spit out water on the grass.

"Well you were sleeping and I tried t pull you into the yard but you woke up, lost your balance and plunged into the water."

I rolled on my back and Zak shielded his face.

"You know Doyle's been looking for you right?" He asked after a short silence.

"I know."

"Why didn't you come?"

"I had to clear my mind. Especially if I can do to Epsilon what I did to that tree. Oh… euuuhhh… Are your parents mad about the tree?" I asked using my arms as props and sitting up a little more.

"No. It didn't hit anything important. Are you mad at me for soaking you?" I didn't reply and stood up. He got up with me and I started to walk to the house and he followed but I stopped without warning, and shook water everywhere.

"I deserved that," Zak admitted calmly when I had finished. I turned again and sprinted to the house. Zak kept a good distance to avoid having water shaken on him. I shook a couple more times to make sure I wouldn't dirty up their house and I wiped my feet and dried up a little before going inside.

Zak caught up while I was drying off. He stated up the stairs and I went after him. When we got to the top floor he opened the door and the whole family was in the living area. It was peaceful and soundless inside but when the door opened all of their heads snapped up to look towards it. Zak walked in and when I came into view there were sighs of relief.

"What happened here?" I whispered soft enough that only Zak could hear.

"They were worried something may have happened like you committed suicide before Epsilon could kill you, or you ran away so Epsilon would kill you, or to at least keep him away from here, or if Epsilon had come early, found you and killed you, or you were injured and couldn't make your way back. They came up with lots of stuff. They were giving up, but I kept looking, they didn't believe I could find you…" he paused his continuous explanation.

"I found her," he announced.

"Where were you Clare? We were worried?" Drew started.

"Seaside. I was mentally preparing myself," I told them. "Ya know, trying to think of a plan if all goes wrong."

"Oh," she sighed.

"What did you come up with?" Whoops. Didn't expect her to ask that, of course I hadn't really thought of anything.

"Well nothing seemed like it work… my best idea is kind of harsh… so um… and it involved lots of death, well at least to Epsilon's party."

"I see." Drew mused.

"Yeah…"

"I'm guessing we all have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen tomorrow?" All was quiet as I took my seat on a footstool. Everyone already knew what might happen but it was silent and they all seemed to mull over other possibilities. I got glances from all over the room throughout the time period. Some were like, "Nice knowing ya," or, "I wonder what we can do to change Epsilon's mind," or "Poor Clare." After maybe 45 minutes of pure silence, what seemed like hours, the sun set low in the sky slowly started to disappear.

"Well, I'd love to stay and think more about how Epsilon's going to kill me, but I really think some rest will do me better in a fight than this."

"You're right," Doc mumbled. Doyle looked dead tired. His shoulders were hunched over and his eyes were only half open. That's what training with me does to a person.

"I think we could all use some rest," Doc continued after eyeballing Doyle.

"Well, G'night." I went to bed but could instantly tell I wouldn't get much sleep with that ending note. Instead I thought some about Liz. I wondered what she was up to. Was she ok? Was she looking for me? Did she wonder about the strange clones that invaded her home? Did she want me back?

With this end note, I was now puzzled at all the questions in my mind and I wondered when I would learn the answers. Which lead to me thinking about tomorrow, which lead to me thinking about death. The cycle would never end. Finally I forced my eyes shut and thought about positives… not that there was any…

Maybe I would survive… Maybe I would learn the answers to my Liz questions… Maybe I would kick the you know what out of Epsilon… Maybe the Secret Scientists wanted to help our sides… Maybe Ulraj- wait… When had he left? He probably went away while I was sleeping on a rock. Oh well… Then I heard my door creak open. I was instantly alert to the oncoming being. Then I recognized the hissing breaths of Komodo. He became visible and climbed up on my bed. He snuggled up in the blanket at the foot of the bed and I smiled. I felt safer knowing I had a friend nearby… meaning in the room. On that safe ending thought I slowly crept into dreamless, sleep.


	16. Save Zak

Running with Wolves 16

I woke with a jolt, and someone grabbed my shoulders. Déjà vu? I shot up. Then remembering the day before I waited to plunge in the sea. When that didn't happen I opened one eye. Zak's face was worried and panicked.

"Epsilon," I whispered gravely under my breath. Zak nodded and grabbed my wrist. He yanked me off the bed just as Komodo woke up, causing him to fall off. We hurried through the halls until we reached a utility closet. Zak swung it open and shoved me in. Komodo followed.

"Augh! Zak? Is there a better hiding place?" I asked bitterly and fairly cramped. It was a tight fit for two kids and a giant lizard.

"Shh!" he hissed. I listened carefully to the conversation outside.

"Oh, wait so…. Epsilon… Where is he exactly? … Miranda?" Tension in the room was growing and even though I was technically in a closet a couple of doors away, I could still feel tension.

"Is the werewolf here?" A feminine unrecognized voice spoke in an English accent. It was clear by her tone she was evading the question.

"We thought he was sending us as reminder… to um… Where's panda do?" A masculine slightly accented voice asked changing the subject.

"Panda do? Panda do what?" I listened. Then thought and turned to Zak, who I was sure heard me.

"Is that you?" Zak nodded.

"I'll go so they won't be suspicious that you're here."

"Are they the secret scientists out there?"

"Yeah the worst two of them."  
"Oh," I sighed. "I want to help!" I told him, eager.  
"No! Stay here!" He ordered gently twisting the indoor knob. He slipped out quietly, messed up his hair and ran to his room as if he were just getting out of bed. I never heard him say anything, which was weird. Maybe he found a good hiding spot and changed his mind.

"Ok well thanks for stopping by but she took off a couple days ago," Drew concluded as I tuned back in. Was it really that easy? Would this fool Epsilon? The tension eased and the door closed. Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes but then I came out and I realized I had held my breath. I let it out in a sigh. I opened the door and Komodo crawled out. From between my ankles. I stepped out myself and went to the Saturdays.

"What happened is he not going to attack?" I asked for clarification.

"You're safe for now."

"Good… Now, where'd Zak take off to?" I asked.

"What? He was with you." I froze.

"No, he left to help you guys…" I trailed. Fear came crawling back. I turned in an abrupt jump and ran to Zak's room, darted through the door and the room, and yelped when the air was knocked out of me when I hit the windowsill. I gaped and looked down. The Saturdays were right behind me. My gaze slowly lifted moving as the blue hovercraft rose into the air.

Inside Epsilon was smiling evilly with Miranda (I assumed her name was) and the other guy by his side with Zak in the middle.

"It was a distraction… so they could get a ransom… " I gasped in realization, as it hit me.

The lady aimed a laser and a purple sphere thing opened in the window and she tossed a rolled up scroll. Then simultaneously another portal opened in Zak's ceiling and the scroll popped through. I was too terrified to make a move toward it but the Saturdays ran to it. They read it and all I did was stare like an idiot as they waited for a reaction.

Then I instantly sprang into action. I transformed in a split second and crashed through the window and wall. The Saturdays startled gazed up to watch. I landed perfectly on the flying object and snarled at them through the window. I glared at them. They all jumped back and fell when my weight collided with their floating machine. I fought to maintain my balance as the plane like thing flounced up and down.

Then a huge robot made his way from somewhere inside the ship to the wing of it. I withdrew in surprise. The bot charged towards me and I dodged throwing him off balance. Miranda used her transportation device to save him from a metallic splattering end and opened it back up above me. Not having much room I had almost nowhere to dodge so I sidestepped. A metallic clinging rang in my ears and he rolled into me. This knocked me off my balance and I fell.

This was only helped by me falling through a purplish pink glowing portal and landing in a mesh wire net. I fell on my back and winced because the neck was tough enough not to break in general, but was excellent at breaking skin. I struggled when I felt the machine slowly lurch forward and then I bit myself free of the net. My teeth were strong against the wire, but my gums? Not so much… they were cut in multiple areas. Then I plummeted to earth.

It was the end of me and maybe that's how Epsilon wanted it, but either way I was dead. But seconds before I was expecting ground I hit metal instead. It still hurt, but it was better then falling on pointy rocks again. Wind still whistled through my fur and I was still airborne.

I opened my tightly shut eyes which had been awaiting a bone shattering splatter, and saw I was on the back of a little orange jet, just big enough for me to lay all spread out on it. Slowly the wind decreased, and the jet landed. Epsilon's blue ship took off faster than whatever. It was almost alien.

Doc exited the jet with Fiskerton and they both picked me up and moved me off the backside of the jet. I was thoroughly upset at what happened and therefore I was almost completely limp. My eyes were open but I whimpered like an abused puppy.

Drew ran out to us.

"Doc, we have to catch up with them!"

"We can't they said… well you know what they said…" Doc protested. For Pete's sake go save the boy!

"WHY NOT! GET IN THE AIR AND SAVE HIM!" I shouted.

"We can't or… they'll kill him," Doc told me. I was now paralyzed.

"Doc! They're bluffing. They wouldn't do that! Even when he was kur they didn't want to do that, they just wanted to freeze him! I know Epsilon and he wouldn't even stoop that low!"

"Drew, we can't go in there unprepared anyway, we have to wait until… Clare recovers from her shock. She will have to get as far away as possible. Then we will go in there with a plan. Right now, of course they won't kill him, but they might hurt him!"

Drew settled down, but I remained in shock. Zak had been my only real friend (my age) since this whole thing and even before I was a werewolf I was a loner. I felt a low rumble in my throat and the paralysis melted away. I sprung up and was ready to charge, but Fiskerton tried to stop me by wrapping his long arms around me neck.

"Clare! Wait!" If Doc hadn't stepped in front of me when he did I would've bucked Fisk into next week and mauled anything in my path, but not with someone who had so graciously helped me standing there.

"There is a way to do this where neither of you will get killed!" Doc shouted. I paused and my ears flattened to the flattest they had ever been out of annoyance I couldn't help my friend right then. I calmed and breathed a huge breath snorting it out.

"You're going to have to do this in order to live. Now… Epsilon crossed a border that he shouldn't have in order to obtain you, and apparently unless we fill his orders he will try and stick to his plan. Please don't go yet, Zak would probably be just as sad if you died to save him."

Ok I know what you're thinking right now… Do I like Zak? No, at least no tin that way. Does he like me? I'll probably never know… Anyway the reason I have to save him is because of some loyalty that comes with being a relative to mans best friend. Ok, getting back on track.

I nodded and he frowned when I didn't change my appearance.

"Clare?" I shook my big wolf head. He sighed and patted my neck and then gave me a gentle push towards the door. I stuffed myself through with little damage to the door and made my way up the tight stairs. It would have been easier human but I wanted to stay wolf. It helped hide my feelings.

Drew, Doc and Fiskerton followed up the stairs. Zon flew to her nest and Komodo had remained inside.

"Clare, I don't mind you being a wolf, but I will let you know, if you're planning to remain wolf this whole time, then you might have to wait awhile, so we can come up with a plan." I nodded at him and settled between the sofa and table in the living room. Fisk sat on the couch with his legs criss crossed, and Komodo curled up next to me, probably because of my warm fur and I set my head on my paws.

The minutes stretched into what seemed to be hours, even though I knew we were only there for 20 min. before I got up to shift my position and stretch. Both of Zak's parents looked up when I moved to make sure I wouldn't ditch but I shook my head in two slight waves of movement and I turned around and walked to my room.

As soon as I was in the clear I turned human. Fisk had fallen asleep, and so had Komodo, if I slipped past Doc and Drew in my human form then it would be less obvious. The only thing that might give me away would be Zon. I doubt she would, though she still might… well anyway, I needed a source of transportation, and Zon could give that to me. Then it dawned on me that this would be my way of payment, save Zak. The Saturdays had done too much for me for that to be my only payment, but at least I knew I could do that.

I crept out very quite not making a sign. Both of the adults in the family were facing in the opposite direction. I easily made the door and quietly slipped through. I ran down flights of stairs and went outside. I instantly caught the eye of Zon who cawed a bird like noise at me. SHOOT! My cover was blown so easily.

"No! Zon! Be quiet! I need you to fly me to Epsilon's! I'll direct you with my sense of smell!"

Knowing it was about Zak, she willingly flew down to pick me up. I climbed up into a sitting posture on her back just above her wings and she started to take off.

"Clare!" Doc's harsh and commanding voice came. I winced and didn't crane my neck around to see any angry stares.

"Yeah?" I asked meekly.

"What do you think you're doing?" I stood up for myself this time.

"I owe you guys… big time," Doc searched for an excuse.

"No, you paid that off when you helped us with Abbey, Piecemeal, and Gokul."

"What? Are you kidding? I owe you people my life! You've saved it more than once."

"Clare, you don't owe us!"  
"Yes I do, but if that's what you want to say, say it but I still owe Zak!" Doc and Drew couldn't come up with a good argument for that.

"Clare, please stay here."

"Not, while Zak is with that Creep and Creepy Jr." I urged Zon forward and she took off.

"Clare! Stop! You have to stay here! They will kill you!" Drew spoke up again trying to follow Zon. I admit I felt bad leaving them like that, begging me not to go commit suicide trying to save their son. I looked at them with an awkward apologetic smile saying that I was sorry I didn't listen to them. I just couldn't stand knowing about the danger that Zak is in.


	17. Waiting for the End

Running with wolves 17

It didn't take long before my sensitive sense of smell picked up Zak's scent, and the reeking odor of his captors. I scowled. It didn't take long to get there either. Surprisingly Zon didn't seem to tire at all and I was sure that would've been an issue. Maybe she was motivated to save Zak.

It also didn't take long for the Saturday adults to wrap up their plans and head out after me, but something stalled them. We were able to find Epsilon's place in about an hour it seemed. She swooped down lower, and remained silent so we could sneak through the clouds. From our height she could be a bird in the sky. I could make out the prison through the fog of the clouds and shuttered at the last memory I had there.

I had Zon glide to the back of the evil prison and bank low enough to drop me. I leaped off and landed on twos still in person form. I was in a crouched position one arm supporting me and the other in the air for balance. I stood up and turned on my heal gracefully. Zon landed beside me.

"Zon, hey, go distract them." She nodded, cooed thankfulness and took off. As soon as I heard yells and laser fire I prayed she was ok. I looked up and saw her take off un-injured and sighed. I steadily walked forward unsure of how everything would work out. I blinked faster and my heart raced as I reached to old rusty steal door.

"I love this place," I breathed sarcastically. I reached for the handle taking my time despite Zak's possible fear and closed my eyes and thought about what could have been a better way.

I hurried my little tail up though when I distantly heard the airship approach. Then I yanked open the door and ran in. This could work two ways. 1) I distract them, so the Saturdays can find Zak, or 2) I could quietly slip in find Zak and try and get out. When I glanced around though the place had at least 2 guards… at every corner. The main hallway was clear though they rested in the halls waiting for ambush. I took a deep breath then took off down the hall at a fast human pace and screamed, deciding on option one.

"HEY EPSILON! It's me! Clare! COME AND GET ME!" And I think that's when I lost my mind. I sped down the hall leaving most guards shocked or dumbfounded. When they recovered shortly after I raced past they seemed to gasp for air then begin in pursuit.

I growled. Now I had tons possibly hundreds of guards on my tail and I was running out of hallway… maybe this distraction hadn't been the best plan. It didn't seem to last as long as I had hoped. I took a hopeful bound and turned a corner into a row of cells. The one I had once been locked in contained a boy, about my age. It wasn't Zak but another werewolf maybe. I grabbed onto the metal and yanked it off its hinges and placed it in the entrance of the hall.

The kid looked up at me. He had messed up chestnut hair and had a series of freckles across his face. I helped him up and several guards unsuspectingly banged against the hindrance blocking the narrow hall.

I looked at the kid dragged him through the hall viewing empty dimly lit chambers then came across the exit I had damaged before. I shoved him towards it. He was scrawny and seemed like he might break easily. If he was a werewolf, whom I suspected so since he was on Epsilon's death row, then he would get more muscular each time he transformed.

"GO!" I mouthed. He turned and ran like there was no tomorrow. He crashed through the door and stopped. Then he turned and left.

I turned and saw the guard men almost breaking through the gate I had made. There were so many half of them were still smacking into the ones who had already gotten there. Congrats to the werewolf who causes traffic among Epsilon's protectors.

I moved on quickly and almost reached the end to another hall, with more watchers no doubt, when I went into full gear. I turned wolf and I caught Zak's scent on the other side of the wall and I charged through it. I winced as bricks smashed onto my head, probably somewhat causing damage to my skull. I yelped and whimpered a little but tried to clear my head as I heard Epsilon's evil laugh.

"Clare," Zak whispered. I whimpered and opened my eyes to look at him. He was all tied up with thick bristly looking ropes.

"Clare," Epsilon repeated a tad satisfied. I only growled. He took out some gun laser thing and handled it with great care, like it was ready to explode.

"I'm glad you came," he laughed. He pushed the nozzle tube thing up to my shoulder blade and I didn't feel anything then really, and let alone did it feel like a lethal infection but seconds later I couldn't feel any part of my body, any warmth left me and felt myself go limp.

"CLARE!" Zak cried out. It almost sounded as if he'd just lost some pet and he probably did. By the millisecond I felt fainter and my strength drained. I heard a blast and faintly saw the Saturdays walk in tailed by the boy I had released.

"We're too late," I heard Drew groan.

Omnipresent POV 

Epsilon turned around and cut Zak free from his bonds. He had just accomplished a huge goal. Make the most powerful line of werewolves die out. Zak flung himself off of the table and shook Clare. He then checked for a pulse under her jaw but found nothing.

"Epsilon! Think about what you've done!" Drew roared.

"Think about the danger so many people were in with this thing around." Epsilon was to involved with his triumph to notice the family guarding the other werewolf he had caught earlier.

"She had complete control over herself!"

"She subconsciously destroyed a huge brick wall to get to Zak!"

"She didn't want you to hurt him!" Doc argued.

"Well like you said, its too late now!" The family sighed in unison.

"Now, say you're last goodbyes," Epsilon commanded. "I'll be back momentarily." Epsilon took a look around frowned and left.

"We owe her a life," Doc mumbled. Zak got up and stood by his family in silence.

Clare's POV 

I changed back, hardly noticed.

"No… you… don't…" I mumbled with little strength. I forced my eyes open.

"Clare?"  
"I'm… fine…" I was slowly gaining tid bit amounts of strength. The first part of me to regain strength was my heart. I felt it slowly pounding. Next my brain awoke and I was able to move parts of my face. Transforming back took little effort now so that was the first thing I did.

"She's a-alive? Is she a zombie too?" The boy stammered. He was here?

"No, Wyatt," Drew breathed. Zak ducked down and threw one of my cold arms over his shoulder. He then picked me up and held me like I was a baby.

"Clare? Are you ok?" Doc asked.

"I.. don't.. know," I stammered.

"Two minutes Saturdays!"

"We have to hurry and get her out of here," the boy, Wyatt exclaimed.

"Zak! Let Fisk take her." Zak handed me to Fiskerton as gently as possible and Drew yanked open the door. Fiskerton left with me first and I'm sure the family followed.

Fiskerton ran at top speed, nothing compared to me of course, to the airship. As soon as he was up he turned and waited for the others to enter the ship. He adjusted his hold on me and I struggled to try and push myself up, now feeling some more strength return. He slammed his fist on the close button.

"How are you still alive?" Zak questioned loudly when the door swung shut. I tried to push myself out of Fisk's grip.

"I-I'm not sure." I managed to stammer. How did I survive it? I finally pushed Fisk back and he put me down as I tried to shakily stand up.  
"Careful, Clare," Doc whispered. I stood up and Fisk supported me with one arm.

"I've got it," I reassured them. I stretched my arms out and I balanced myself. For a split second I lost my balance and Zak rushed to push me back up just as I tilted to the left.

"Sooorry," I apologized.

"For what? Don't apologize for almost falling," Zak almost laughed.

"Well that and I probably should have waited for you to help me save Zak." I took a lousy, small step forward and then strength returned to my legs. I let my arms down and then the kid I had helped back at Epsilon's caught my eye.

"Hey… Is it Wyatt?"

"Yeah," he answered shyly.

"Cool." I looked away and walked in circles.

"I think most of my strength is back," I told them. I looked back at Wyatt.

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Yeah," he answered in an identical tone to earlier. He half smiled and then looked around nervously.

"I'm Clare." I told him, not paying attention specifically to him but to myself, like testing my strength and steadiness and stuff. I still felt sort of numb.

"We're glad you're alive." Drew said gently to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Me too." I said in reply. I did some quick stretched and exercises to loosen up my muscles. Then there was a knock on the side of the door. Wyatt jumped up.

"Saturdays! I hope you know she cannot be brought back to life. That is the most powerful substance I have for werewolves, she is gone for good!" Epsilon said through the door. Wyatt eyed the door and edged away. I froze. Did I have enough strength to attack him? I growled and then shut myself up.

"We know, but we are still going to bury her."

"Very well, then," I heard heavy footsteps walk further and further away and then as soon as I was sure he was gone I nodded.

"I'll get the airship started. Drew, come with me," he told his wife sternly before exiting.

"Do I still owe you?"  
"We told you! You didn't owe us anything," Drew almost scolded. She left and Fiskerton sat down.

"So, uh… What do we do now?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Well, I guess we go upstairs and figure out what to do there," Zak said.

"I think I know what we need to do," I said.

"What?"

"Fooling Epsilon won't work for long. He'll know eventually that I'm not dead."

"That's true," Zak said.

"What do you think all of those guards were for?"

"Well he knew you would try and help me…"

"No!" Wyatt blurted. "Uh, sorry, but I asked him why he wants to kill me and he said because I would loose control…" He paused.

"Well keep going!" Zak urged.

"He's planning on war with a younger generation of werewolves. I was about to join the army, they said I would be a werewolf, but I hadn't changed at the time and Epsilon caught me right when I learned how."

"Well I was thinking about getting together other werewolves to take down his army, but I had no idea…" I frowned.

"That's our plan then we'll find the army and help with the war."

END OF PART 1


End file.
